Original Digidestined
by zowater
Summary: This is a prequel to the original Digimon Adventures Story. This series takes place back long before Tai and the others. At the end of the series it said there had been digidestined before and now there is a story about them. This will also be a fan answer to some of the unanswered questions from the beginning.
1. Prolouge

_Hello my name is Hiroaki Ishida and I know this was all a dream but it was a crazy realistic dream that I know I need to write down. It all started on a Friday when I was going over to my friend Hiroki Hida's house. The two of us had become friends last year when we discovered we had similar names. We were in the same class, but not anymore. But I still visited him sometimes. Like that day, it was afterschool. _

"How's your game going?" I asked looking over Hiroki's shoulder at his television screen. A small creature bounced on the screen. It looked like a head with a horn sticking out of its head. "Wow did you design that."

"Most of it." Hiroki said looking at the screen. "Yukio and I have been working on it for a while, we're almost done too. We want to connect it to the internet tomorrow."

"Where is that little friend of yours?" I asked leaning up against the wall.

"He's on his way. He had to stop off at home first so he could grab some of his stuff." Hiroki smiled as he looked at the screen. "It's amazing how easily this has all been coming together. It's almost like it was just waiting for us to put it all together."

"That's pretty cool." Hiroaki looked out the window. A car pulled up. "Well my dad's here. I've got to go."

"Alright." Hiroki didn't look up from the TV screen. "See you later… Oh yeah! I'll send you an email once it's connected. You should check it out then."

"Alright." Hiroaki headed out to his car. He always walked home with Hiroki since it was close to the school and then his dad picked him up from there since they lived a bit too far to drive.

_Of course the real exciting part, the dream happened the next day. That is the part that still sends chills up my spine and the reason why I'm writing this journal. It was about noon and I was sitting at my family's computer doing homework. I had to look up information about the Romans. I then had to write up a report and turn it in on Monday. I was not looking forward to it. Of course as I was looking up a picture of the Roman Coliseum when my screen began to fuzz out and the screen went blank. _

"HEY!" I clicked on the mouse and when that didn't work I clicked on the power button, but nothing changed. "What is up with this?" I smacked the top of the computer and the screen began to glow brighter. "Ah!" I covered my eyes and that is the last thing I remember before everything went dark and crazy.


	2. Chapter 1- Where Are We Now?

"Uh…" I could hear water splashing and my feet felt damp. "Huh? What's going on?" I sat up and looked around. Somehow I had ended up on a beach and the water of the ocean was soaking my feet and the bottom of my pants. I slowly stood up and looked around me. "What happened? How did I end up at the beach?" I turned around and found a forest behind me. "Hello?!"

"Hi." I jumped and fell backwards, landing in the water as I heard a voice speak from next to me on a rock. I turned and found a small orange head with a horn sticking out sitting there. It reminded me of a colored 3-d version of the creature I had seen on Hiroki's TV screen yesterday.

"You!" I gasped and stared at the creature. "Did you just… talk?"

"Of course I did." The head smiled. "There's no one else around here to say anything."

"What… What are you?" Hiroaki asked.

"I'm a digimon." It laughed like it was obvious. "I'm Tsunomon. Nice to meet you."

"Uh... Digimon?"

"Digimon, digital monster!" It laughed. "But what are you?"

"Uh human….. My name is Hiroaki Ishida." He looked around. "Can you tell me where I am? And how I can get home from here?"

"I'm not sure. I just saw you fall from the sky and land here a minute ago. It was a very interesting site." It laughed.

"Well I've got to find my way home…" Hiroaki turned and headed towards the forest. "I guess I'll just have to keep walking till I get home."

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Tsunomon came hopping after him. "I could show you around."

"Um… Thanks little guy. But I don't think you'll be able to keep up with me like that… Here I'll carry you."

"Oh! Thanks HiroakiIshida." Tsunomon hopped up into Hirokai's arms.

"You can just call me Hiroaki." He laughed lightly.

"Okay… Hiroaki." Tsunomon grinned.

It felt like they walked for hours, but it was probably only ten minutes or so. "Man my feet hurt. Are we close to a town yet?"

"There's a town just over that hill there." Tsunomon looked up at a large hill that almost felt like a small mountain.

"UGH!" I sighed and took a deep breath. "Well I guess we'd better get waking. I've got to get home soon."

"You're going to have to be careful around here. Snimon is around here."

"Snimon?" Hiroaki asked looking down. "Is that one of your friends?"

"As if." Tsunomon frowned. "He's a big bully that will pick on us if he shows up. He's also a digimon."

"Well he can't be that big of a problem." Hiroaki said thinking of the images he had seen on Hiroki's TV screen. "I'll just kick this Snimon guy if he shows up."

"I guess you could try but I don't think that will work very well."

"I'm sure I could beat it." Hiroaki laughed and started walking again. A moment later there was a loud buzzing. "What is that?"

"It sounds like Snimon." Tsunomon looked up at the sky.

"Huh?" Hiroaki looked up and froze as he saw a big green bug. "That guy is Snimon?!"

"Still think you can just kick him?" Tsunomon asked.

"NO WAY!" Snimon turned and looked at them. "AH!" Hiroaki turned and started running. Where can I go?! There has to be somewhere I can go!

"OVER HERE!" Hiroaki looked up as he heard a voice and saw a girl with orange hair waving towards him. She had a small pink plant looking creature. Hiroaki spun and ran towards her. She grabbed his hand when he was close enough and pulled him into a rabbit hole, they went sliding down the hole. They crashed into the ground.

"Are you back?" A voice said. Hiroaki looked up to see a boy with slightly spiked dull brown hair. He had a small pink head in his arms. "Did you find any way home?"

"No but I found this guy." The girl gestured to Hiroaki. "And he's got a digimon too."

"Do you guys live here?" Hiroaki asked.

"As if." The girl frowned. "We live in Japan, and this is not Japan."

"I guess that's true." Hiroaki sighed and looked up at the hole he had just slid down. "Then where is this place."

"I already told you this is the digital world." Tsunomon said looking up.

"What is the digital world?" The woman asked.

"This place." The pink head laughed. "It's our home."

"So who are you two?" The little plant digimon asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm Hiroaki Ishida and this little guy is Tsunomon."

"My name is Susumu Kamiya and my friend here is Koromon." He laughed.

"I am Kokoa Takenouchi and this is Yokomon." The girl said. "And now that we've introduced ourselves to each other we need to figure out how to get home."

"You could probably ask Azulongmon." Yokomon said. "He knows everything and is one of the five rulers of the digital world."

"You really think this Azulongmon could help us?" Hiroaki asked.

"Sounds like a great idea! Let's go!" Susumu raised up a hand. "Off we go!" He ran towards the rope ladder leading up another hole to the surface. "Come on! Come on!"

"He's sure energetic." Kokoa chuckled.

"Yeah…" Hiroaki nodded and started climbing up after Susumu. When they reached the top Hiroaki reached down and helped Kokoa up.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So which direction?" Hiroaki asked the digimon.

"Up the hill!" Yokomon smiled. "Let's get going now."

"Uhg not again!" Hiroaki moaned, but started walking.

"This would be so much easier if we didn't have to carry you guys." Susumu said as they walked up the hill.

"Sorry, but I think we would fall behind if we walked ourselves." Koromon laughed.

"I guess we'll just have to carry them then." Kokoa laughed. "But I guess it's not that bad."

"Well Yokomon doesn't look that heavy." Hiroaki laughed. "Oh look we're almost to the top. I bet if we run we could make it." He started running.

"Hey wait up!" Kokoa yelled. "I can't run that fast in a skirt!"

"They you should have worn pants." Susumu chuckled as he ran next to Hiroaki.

"If I had known we were coming here I would have!" She yelled at him.

Hiroaki stopped at the top gasping for breath and looked at the city bellow them on the other side. It reminded him of a picture he had seen of a roman city. "Is that the right place?"

"Yep." Tsunomon nodded.

"Come on." They set off and headed down the hill towards the city. "This place is huge." Hiroaki said as they walked.

"So where is this Azulongmon at?" Kokoa asked, adjusting her skirt.

"Well this is his area of protecting." Tsunomon said looking around. "I guess we'll just have to keep searching until we find him."

"Let's try the center of the town." Susumu nodded and started walking.

"BUKAMON WAIT UP!" A voice yelled out. They all looked up and watched as a kid with light blue hair went running by following a purple almost ghost like digimon.

"Another human!" Kokoa gasped.

The kid stopped and looked over. "Huh? OH!"

"Kaito what's going on?" The digimon flew back over to the kid.

"Hey!" Susumu waved and ran over to him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kaito Kido." He bowed. "And this little guy is Bukamon."

"I'm Susumu and this is Koromon. That's Hiroaki and Tsunomon and Kokoa and Yokomon." He pointed.

"How did you end up in this world?" Susumu asked.

"Well I-."

"KAITO!" Another voice called out and two other kids came running up. The first was about the same age as Kaito with messy red hair and he carried a small pink blob digimon. The second was a girl with short light brown hair. She carried a small green plant digimon.

"More humans!" Kokoa smiled. "And another girl!"

"Who are you guys?" The girl asked.

Susumu reintroduced the group and the girl nodded. "I'm Kasumi Tachikawa and this is Tanemon. Our friend here is Tomoaki Mushashibo and his digimon is Montimon."

"Nice to meet you." Kokoa nodded.

_There are six of us now. _Hiroaki thought looking at the others as they laughed as the digimon all jumped down and laughed together. "Hey! I was wondering how did everyone end up here?"

They all looked over at Hiroaki. "I was checking on my email from my aunt." Kasumi said looking over.

"I was playing a computer game." Susumu rubbed the back of his head. "And then the screen flashed and I woke up in that forest."

"I was doing my homework." Tomoaki said frowning. "I was also on the internet."

"I was looking at a joke on the internet." Kokoa scratched her head. "I wanted to find a good one about dogs for my friend with her husky."

"I was looking at colleges." Kaito looked down blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"You were really looking at colleges? You're just a kid." Hiroaki stared at Kaito.

"It's never too early to prepare." He rubbed the back of his head. "And what about you Hiroaki?"

"I was on the internet researching for homework."

"So we were all on the internet." Tomoaki looked down. "I wish I had my computer so I could figure out what happened."

"Actually…. I think I have an idea." Hiroaki looked down. "I have a friend who was creating a video game and said he was connecting it to the internet today. And on the screen of his game I saw Tsunomon."

"You saw me?" Tsunomon asked.

"Yeah." Hiroaki nodded. "I think that has something to do with it."

"I wonder…" Tomoaki frowned. "I think we need to do some more research to figure out what is going on."

"Let's ask Azulongmon." Montimon said.

"Hey that's where we were headed too." Susumu grinned. "We can all go together."

"That's probably a good idea. We should all stick together." Kaito nodded.

"Good idea kid." Kokoa nodded. "So does anyone know where this guy is?"

"We figured the center of this place." Hiroaki started walking. "Come on then. I want to get home."

"I do too…. I can't miss dinner." Kaito said jogging to catch up.

Hiroaki laughed but it was interrupted by a voice. "Intruders. Intruders." Three large machine like brown digimon walked up.

"That's Guardromon!" Yokomon gasped.

"Three of them?!" Bukamon gasped. "We're in trouble! Those guys are strong."

The three looked over at them. "Are they friendly?" Kokoa asked.

"Warning Laser!" One called out and lasers shot out of its eyes at them.

"Watch out!" Tsunomon knocked Hiroaki out of the way. It looked like the other digimon had done the same thing.

"We're in danger." Kokoa gasped. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Don't worry I'll protect you!" Yokomon moved in front of Kokoa.

"And I'll protect you." Tsunomon looked at Hiroaki.

"Let's go!" Montimon yelled and the digimon all charged at the Guardromon.

"Grenade Destroyer!" They all yelled and missiles shot out at the digimon, knocking them all off the ground. The digimon went flying.

"Tsunomon!" Hiroaki went running towards the small orange head. He could see the rest of the children running towards the digimon. "Tsunomon!" He picked up the little digimon. "Are you okay?!"

"Owe…. Sorry Hiroaki… I'm not… strong enough." He was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Tsunomon… You were trying to protect me…"

"Grenade Destroyer!" Hiroaki hugged Tsunomon tightly as the attack fell near them. Hiroaki went flying and flinched as he slammed into the ground.

"Hiroaki…" Tsunomon gasped. Hiroaki looked around and could see the others had all been blasted back as well.

"Everyone…." Hiroaki moaned. _Am I going to die here…? I don't want to… Someone… Help…._ He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Tsunomon…"

"Hiroaki!" Hiroaki opened his eyes and looked down at his new little buddy.

"I'm glad I meet you Tsunomon." He weakly smiled. "I just wish it could have lasted longer…"

"Grenade Destoryer!" Three voices echoed.

Hiroaki looked towards the missiles and shivered in fear. Suddenly a bright light began to shine from his hand. He looked down to see a small blue device forming in his hand. "Ah!" Tsunomon gasped as he began to glow. "I… I feel powerful…"

"Tsunomon!" Hiroaki gasped as the little guy jumped towards the missiles and at the same time he began to glow. The rest of the digimon were running together as well and all of them were glowing.

"DIGIVOLE!" The six small digimon yelled together. The device in Hiroaki's hand began to glow.

"Tsunomon digivolve to…. Gabumon!"

"Koromon digivolve to…. Agumon!"

"Montimon digivolve to…. Tentomon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to…. Falcomon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to…. Betamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to…. Lalamon!"

Hiroaki gasped as he watched the digimon all change shape and block the missiles. They glared at the Guardromon together. "Tsunomon…" Hiroaki gasped weakly.


	3. Chapter 2- Meeting Azulongmon

"Blue blaster!" The big blue form that had been Tsunomon yelled sending an attack at the Guardromon.

"Pepper breath!" An orange dinosaur that had been Koromon yelled attacking another Guardromon.

"Electro shocker!" A red beetle like digimon that had been Montimon yelled hitting the third Guardromon.

"Wind Blade!" The black bird digimon that had been Yokomon flapped his wings sending out a high pitch wave at the Guardromon.

"Electric shock!" A small green frog like digimon that had been Bukamon created a ball of electricity and shot at Guardromon.

"Seed Shot!" A small pink digimon that had been Tanemon yelled out streaming a lot of seeds at Guadromon.

Hiroaki stood up slowly, he felt sore but he would be fine. He looked over to see the other kids getting up. He glanced down at the device in his hand in amazement. "Did this thing change Tsunomon?"

"Wow… amazing…" Tomoaki stared. "They changed forms all of them… But how…" He frowned and looked down at his hand. "And where did this device come from?"

"I have one too." Kasumi said holding up a small blue device. Hiroaki looked around with the others to see that they all had the same small blue device. He clutched his tightly.

The Guardromon collapsed to the ground and struggled to get up.

**"ENOUGH!" **A loud voice called out over the sky. The Guardromon had stopped moving. Hiroaki and the others froze and started looking as the sky was full of thunder and lightning and dark clouds. A large blue dragon flew down out of the clouds and hovered over them. "Guardromon calm yourself, these are not intruders."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Susumu yelled up at the dragon, tensing.

"That's Azulongmon." The beetle digimon said moving up next to Tomoaki. "The great protector of this area."

"Hello children." The dragon spoke gentler and softer. "Welcome to the digital world."

"Why are we here?!" Tomoaki asked.

"I am sorry, but you were needed here." The dragon said looking down at them. "You are the special need that we need to save our world."

"What?" Kokoa gasped. "How is that us?"

"This is the digital world." Azulongmon said, sounding tired. "Not long ago a darkness was released from behind the fire wall and has been spreading chaos and destruction around the world. We needed help to save our world."

"And how can we?" Kasumi asked. "We're just a bunch of kids who aren't even sure what we are doing here."

"You are here because the digital world recognized you power." Azulongmon smiled. "Those devices in your hands are proof."

"What are these things?" Hirokai looked down at the small blue device. "And where did they come from?"

"The world recognized that you had potential and it gave you a special light…. Those devices focalize your power and allow for your partner digimon to digivolve to the next level so they could protect you."

"Digivolve…" Hiroaki whispered to himself.

"Your digimon partners are now more powerful and as you travel they will be able to digivolve more and more to help you."

"What do you mean by travel?" Kaito asked. "We need to get home!"

"Unfortunately I cannot send you home. Nor can I travel with you to find a way home… But I can send you to find help."

"What do you mean?!" Susumu stepped forward.

"An associate of mine, Baihumon, will help you to the best of his abilities."

"The Baihumon?!" The beetle gasped. "Amazing, but how are we going to find him? I've only ever heard rumors of where he is. I know where his area is, but not exactly where he is."

"It is true. Baihumon does not stay sill in his area. He is constantly moving around in his area and trying to counteract the darkness that is spreading and corrupting." Azulongmon sighed. "Not that we can do much… We do not have the light that you children do… Those devices in your hands will channel your light and allow you to fight the darkness away."

"These devices are that powerful?" Tomaoki asked picking up his device.

"It is not the devices, it is you." Azulongmon laughed. "The light inside you. You children have great power. It is something that lies dormant inside every child."

"Then why were we specifically chosen?!" Hiroaki stepped forward. "Why not another group of children from our world, if we all have this light in us?"

"You were the only children who were connected to our world at the instant that the barrier was weakest. That was the only time that the world was able draw you here."

"Then how are we supposed to get home?!" Hiroaki asked. "If you can't open the way home again?!"

"I cannot it is true, but I am not the strongest digimon in the world. There are many others in the world who are at my same level or stranger. Baihumon is one of those. He and two others work with me to protect this world. But at the same time there is another digimon that we work for. I don't know his location, but maybe one of the others does. But while you are here if you wouldn't mind trying to help… Please."

"We will." Susumu grinned. "Right." He looked at the rest of us.

I looked down. I don't know… I would rather get home.

"Hiroaki?" The blue furry digimon that used to be Tsunomon said walking up to me.

"Um… Tsuno… um you are still called Tsunomon right?"

"Actually I'm Gabumon now." He smiled. "When we digivolve we gain a new name along with our new form."

"I'm Agumon." The orange dinosaur that used to be Koromon smiled.

"I'm Falcomon." The purple bird that used to be Yokomon grinned.

"Betamon." The little green frog like digimon that used to be Bukamon jumped up on Kaito's shoulder.

"Lalamon." The pink digimon that used to be Tanemon flew around Kasumi's head. "I will protect you. After all we're partners."

"Yes." Kasumi smiled. "You and I will be together as long as I'm here."

"I think we've all agreed." Susumu grinned. "But how are we going to find him if even you don't know, and can't guide us?"

"I can't but I have friends who can. Come out my friends." A moment later two digimon walked out from around a corner. One looked like a brown centaur digimon and the other looked like a small lion cub. "This is Centarumon and Liollmon. My friends please help these children find their way to Baihumon."

"Very well out protector." Centarumon nodded.

"But you need me here!" Liollmon growled. "You need me to help fight the darkness!"

"You will be fighting the darkness by going with them. Please help them Liollmon. You know your way around the area; you are also brave and loyal. That is why I choose you."

Liollmon looked down. "Alright… I'll agree." He looked up again. "Alright let's get going." He started walking. "Come on!"

"Wait." Gabumon said. "Thank you Azulongmon, but my first job is to help Hiroaki get home and then defeat the darkness."

"Very well, my young loyal friend." Azulongmon nodded. "Goodbye." He flew back up into the sky.

Hiroaki sighed. "Let's go then." He looked down at Gabumon, his partner. "We've got a digimon to find."


	4. Chapter 3- Leader

Hiroaki glanced around as they walked. Liollmon led the way determinedly. "Keep up humans!" He called over his shoulder. "If we want to make it before night fall then we need to speed up."

"Do you know where we are going?" Tomoaki asked.

"We have an idea." Centarumon said following behind them. "We know where his area is and from there we will have to do our best once there."

"We probably won't find him till tomorrow at the earliest." Liollmon sighed. "But that only if we speed up."

"Sorry we are so slow." Kokoa muttered. "We don't have four legs."

"I know that but your legs are longer than mine." Liollmon chuckled.

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan then?" Kaito asked. "In case we don't make it by night? We should start planning what we are going to do, just in case."

"Calm down Kaito." Kasumi smiled. "I'm sure we can find a nice place to sleep if we have to. Maybe a nice digimon will let us stay at their house?!"

"That's probably not going to happen." Centarumon sighed.

"Kaito is right. We need to figure out a plan." Agumon said looking forward. "We should really have a leader to make decisions."

"One of you digidestined would make the best choice." Centarumon nodded. "In case something happened to one of us digimon."

"I'll do it." Hiroaki and Susumu said at the same time. Hiroaki looked at Susumu and frowned. "Why should you be? All you seem to care about is fighting. As the leader I will be more concerned with everyone's safety."

"You would have us all run away. There is no way we will beat this darkness if we follow you."

"I'm more worried about us getting home." Hiroaki sighed.

"But we have to help the digimon!" Susumu argued.

"As much as I like Gabumon this isn't our world." Hiroaki sighed. "Our families are probably worried about us and who knows how dangerous it will be if we stay.

"I kind of agree with Hiroaki." Tomoaki sighed. "And this war could take years... But at the same time I'm sure this is going to be one of those times where you can't go home until you defeat the boss.""See... How about we have a vote to see who should be leader." Susumu said as he glared at Hiroaki. "The one with the most votes gets to be the leader, no take backs no arguing."

"Fine..." Hiroaki frowned. "Anyone else want to try?" He looked at the others, they all remained silent.

"Come on!" Liollmon called, they had all stopped walking except him.

"One minute!" Agumon called back. "All for Susu-." He was interrupted by a loud roar. They all spun as it was followed with a large cracking noise coming from the trees a little further.

"Run!" Centarumon yelled at them and reared up. "It comes!"

"What?" Kasumi asked but she was answered as a large black dinosaur digimon came bursting out of the trees, knocking down a bunch in the process.

"That guy is huge!" Kaito gasped, he looked like he was about to pee himself.

"DarkTyrannomon!" Centarumon moved in front of them. "Follow Liollmon and get out of here. I will halt him!"

Hiroaki and the others started running after Liollmon. They all knew they stood no chance against the large digimon. Hiroaki looked back and noticed a strange darker pattern swirling around the digimon's arms. It was strange the digimon was already black but somehow those patterns looked even darker and he got a cold feeling from looking at them directly.

"Centarumon!" Susumu's yelling drew Hiroaki's eyes from DarkTyrannomon to Centarumon. He was on the ground about to be crushed. "Leave him alone!" Susumu had started running towards the fighting digimon.

"Susumu get back here!" Hiroaki yelled after him. He watched in fear as Susumu ran straight towards his death, Agumon right behind him.

DarkTyrannomon looked down and roared before swinging his large hand at Susumu. "SUSUMU!" Agumon's yell was followed by a bright light that filled the whole area.

Hiroaki covered his eyes until the intense light faded. As he looked back he found that DarkTyrannomon didn't look quite as big and another orange digimon stood over Susumu and Centarumon.

"No way..." Liollmon sounded shocked. "The power of Susumu allowed Agumon to digivolve... He is now Geogreymon..."

"Geogreymon?" Hiroaki whispered.

Geogreymon roared and charged at DarkTyrannomon. "Horn Impulse!" He slammed his horn into DarkTyrannomon. The large black digimon went sliding back and roared out.

"Amazing..." Tomoaki came up next to Hiroaki. "It seems Susumu has managed to get Agumon even stronger... I think it might be better for him to be the leader... He has more strength than the rest of us."

Hiroaki looked away. He did agree that Susumu had more strength than him but he didn't think that had anything to do with who should be the leader.

"Go GeoGreymon!" Susumu yelled out. "You can do it!"

GeoGreymon roared. "Mega Flame!" Fire shot from his mouth at DarkTyrannomon. A moment later the black dinosaur broke apart and changed its shape into an egg.

"What..." Susumu froze. "GeoGreymon... You killed him..."

"It is what had to be done." Liollmon said walked up next to Hiroaki. GeoGreymon shrunk back down to Agumon. "That is the only way to purify a digimon corrupted by the darkness. You must turn them into a digi egg, but don't worry he will be reborn one day."

"Will... Will that happen to Falcomon and the others?" Kokoa asked.

"Only if they are destroyed in a battle." Liollmon nodded. "Now come on."

"Wait!" Susumu frowned. "We still have to choose a leader."

"I think that would be you and Agumon." Centarumon said calmly. "Your show of strength choose you."

Susumu grinned. "Okay then, let's get going." He started walking in front of Liollmon. "We're not going to stop until it starts to get dark!"

Hiroaki frowned as he followed. He didn't think this was a good idea, but everyone was already following him and asking how he got Agumon to digivolve.

"Hiroaki?" Gabumon asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried about this... They all treat it like a game but I know it's going to be dangerous."

"Dont worry I'll protect you." Gabumon smiled and Hiroaki felt a little better. He still didn't like Susumu but he would follow him for now.


	5. Chapter 4- Ruins

Hiroaki yawned as they walked. They had been walking for most of the day and the sun was already starting to set. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at everyone else, they all looked dead on their feet.

"So... Tired..." Kasumi suddenly collapsed to the ground, sitting down.

"Come on Kasumi!" Susumu'a order was interrupted by a yawn.

"Why don't we stop and make camp?" Kokoa sighed. "We are all exhausted, and I don't know about you but I'm not used to walking all day."

"You'll have to get used to it." Liollmon looked around. "And we shouldn't stop in such an open clearing."

"If I remember correctly there are some ruins up ahead." Centarumon said calmly. "We can make camp there for the night."

"If rather just fall asleep here." Kaito yawned.

"Yeah..." Kasumi frowned. "But the ruins might be better..." She stood up. "At least there might be a stone area to sleep on instead of the dirt."

Hiroaki almost started laughing, they were in the middle of a forest and she didn't like the dirt. This was going to be a difficult trip for her.

"Come on." Liollmon and Susumu said together and both started walking.

"Are we sure they aren't partners?" Hiroaki whispered to Gabumon. He just snorted slightly as he tried to cover his laugh.

It took another twenty minutes to get to the ruins. Centarumon had the kids all curl up in a room together while he went in search of firewood for a campfire.

"These ruins are amazing..." Tomoaki looked around, the only one on his feet. He was looking at the markings on the walls.

"What do they say brainiac?" Susumu smiled. "We can think of it as a bed time story for the girls."

"Hey I resent that!" Kokoa frowned.

"I'm not sure... But it seems to be a story about a digimon... At least that's what I think. Liollmon?"

"Sorry I can't read those." The lion digimon was curled up by the entrance. "I don't think even Centarumon can. They are too old."

"Really..." Tomoaki continued to look at them.

"I found firewood." Centarumon said coming back in. It didn't take long, with some help from Agumon, to get a fire started.

Not long after everyone was falling asleep. Hiroaki tried to stay up so he could keep watch but his eyes wouldn't stay up.

Hiroaki woke up as he heard a large crash. He jolted up and looked around. The others, except Tomaoki were jolting up as well. Actually now that Hiroaki looked it seemed Tomoaki was missing. So was Centarumon.

"What was that?!" Kokoa asked looking around.

"Stay quiet." Liollmon hissed. He glanced towards the fire, which had dimmed down to embers. "Stay here." He slowly moved forward, towards the noise.

They all waited nervously. A moment later there was another large crash and Liollmon was sent flying through a wall. A rhino looking digimon came crashing through. It's body was covered in a strange black marking that reminded Hiroaki of the tattoos he had seen adults with when he had gone on vacation.

"monochromon!" Agumon moved in front of them all. "Susumu I need to digivolve!"

"Right... How did I do it again?.."

Hiroaki wanted to punch Susumu as he stared at the digivice. They were all dead if he didn't do something.

"Solar Ray!" They all looked over as Centarumon came charging in from another room. Tomoaki and Tentomon followed him.

"Where were you?" Kokoa asked, sounding like a worried mother.

"I was looking at the ruins." He said gripping his digivice. "And Centarumon was helping me create a pictograph of our story. That was if another group of kids-." He was interrupted again as Centarumon was knocked aside.

"Centarumon!" Tomoaki rushed to the fallen digimon.

"Wait!" Hiroaki yelled after him. monochromon was still charging towards them.

Tomaoki turned right as he was about to be hit. "Tentomon!" He yelled out, followed by a bright light. A big red bug digimon was blocking monochromon, using pincers.

"That's Kuwagamon." Liollmon said limping over. "Tentomon has digivolved as well..."

"Kuwagamon... Okay let's go buddy!" Tomoaki yelled out.

"Got it." Kuwagamon buzzed his wings. "Scissors Claw!"Monochromon howled out in pain before spinning around and running off.

"Good job!" Kokoa rushed over and hugged him. "We're saved!"

Tomoaki ignored her and rushed over to Centarumon. His back leg seemed to be broken, seeing as it was bent in an odd way. "Centarumon!"

"I don't think I will be able to help..." He sighed leaning against the wall. "You will have to go on without me... Liollmon I'm leaving it to you."

"But Centarumon!" Tomoaki said looking like he was about to cry.

"Don't worry about me." He smiled. "I will stay here until I am healed... And during that time, maybe I'll be able to figure out the story in this wall as well as add your story." He smiled. "I'm sure you are right about more human kids coming someday. I have to prepare something to help them."

Tomoaki smiled. "Your right.. Thanks."

"No thank you... Now get some rest, all of you." He shot a knowing glance at Tomoaki. "I will keep watch tonight."

They all nodded, a little hesitant, but laid back down. Kuwagamon shrunk back down to Tentomon after a minute and settled down by Tomaoki.

Hiroaki sighed and looked at Gabumon. I wonder what he will turn into...


	6. Chapter 5- Sea Monster

Hiroaki looked around as they walked. It felt a little quiet without Centarumon to give them a tour guide look at the world. Tomoaki still seemed down even though it had been two days.

"Hey look!" Kokoa yelled as they rounded a corner. They were on an uphill climb so now that they were higher up they could see out over the land a little. Hiroaki could even see the ocean in the distance.

"Is this an island?" Tomoaki asked. He looked over at the area surrounding them.

"It has to be! We can see the ocean."

"Yes." Liollmon said and sighed. "Come on we need to hurry. If we run into any trouble then we'll be sitting ducks. This area is not large enough to fight." He continued walking.

"Wait up!" Kokoa yelled as she ran after him. "Come on guys."

"I want to go see the ocean.. I've never been before!" Kasumi whined but slowly started to follow. As they rounded another corner Hiroaki gasped. There was a small cliff side with barely enough space to walk along while a fast flowing river was under. If they feel they would fall into the river and be swept away.

"We should go one at a time… I'll go first." Liollmon said slowly starting to walk along the cliff side. He was walking slowly and very carefully. As soon as he reached the other side he looked over and wagged his tail. "Okay who's next?"

"I'll go." Susumu said. "Agumon you come after me." Susumu clung to the wall with his back as he inched along. He soon reached the other side and Agumon followed, almost slipping once. He too reached the other side without any problems.

"I'll go next." Kokoa started to inch across as Falcomon flew next to her.

Hiroaki looked around keeping an eye out for trouble. Right as Kokoa was getting to the other side a buzzing filled the sky. A bee looking digimon was buzzing towards them. It had black markings all over its body that looked identical to the ones on Monochromon. "Flymon!" Gabumon moved in front of Hiroaki protectively.

"Everyone!" Hiroaki yelled. Kaito had started inching along the ledge.

"Brown stingers!" Flymon yelled sending stingers straight towards Kaito.

"No!" Betamon jumped out and intercepted the attack, but he also had no where to land. As he started to fall Kaito reached out to catch him, only to be pulled down by Betamon's weight. Both went plummeting towards the river below them.

"Kaito!" Hiroaki yelled but he didn't have time to try and help, Kaito was gone.

Flymon buzzed and swung around to attack again. "Blue blaster!" Gabumon tried to hit but Flymon had the advantage of wings.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon spit out a fireball but Flymon avoided that as well.

"Everyone stay away from the edge!" Liollmon yelled.

"I'll get him!" Falcomon flew towards Flymon. "Ninja Blade!" Small throwing stars shot from Falcomon towards Flymon. He managed to avoided them and slammed into Falcomon, knocking the bird down towards the water.

"FALCOMON!" Kokoa cried out. She tensed but then jumped off following Falcomon towards the river. Hiroaki couldn't believe why should would do that but when more stingers hit right where she had been he understood.

"My turn!" Lalamon flew towards Flymon. "Seed blast!" The attack actually hit Flymon and smoke covered where Flymon had been. "I got him!"

"Flying Attack!" Flymon flew out of the smoke and slammed into Lalamon. The impact caused her to collapse and fall into the river.

"Lalamon!" Kasumi cried out but cried out as Flymon continued to slam into the wall by Kasumi knocking her off the cliff side. Tomaki was knocked down as well.

"Hang on Tomaki!" Tentomon flew down after his partner.

That left Susumu, Agumon, Liollmon, Gabumon, and Hiroaki on the cliff side. Hirokai frowned, he figured the best thing to do was to jump down and follow after the rest of the team. If he jumped down at least he would have a chance of catching up with the others. "Gabumon let's go." Hiroaki took a deep breath.

Gabumon seemed to understand what Hiroaki was saying and groaned. "I'm going to smell after this." Hiroaki didn't wait to hear what else Gabumon wanted to say before he jumped and held his breath. He was sure Gabumon would be right behind him. As he hit the water the breath was knocked out of him. Not only was the impact harder than he had expected, but the water was also freezing cold. It felt like he had jumped into a pool of ice cold water.

Of course if it was a pool he wouldn't be getting swept aside down the river and pulled at a pace that was pulling him under the water. He tried to pull himself up above the water but he could hardly get above the water.

As his head managed to get above briefly for what felt like the hundredth time he heard Kokoa's voice cry out. "SEA MONSTER!"

He went back under the water and tried to pull himself up again, but it felt impossible. A moment later he felt something wet and furry brush against his arm. He reached out and grabbed at it, hoping it was Gabumon. Whoever, or whatever it was, helped pull him above the water. "HIROAKI!" Gabumon's voice called out above the water's noise.

"GABUMON!" He responded. With Gabumon's help they managed to stay above the water, at least their heads. "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!"

"I don't know!" Gabumon responded.

Something wet and slimy brushed against Hiroaki's leg. He let out a scream of shock. The slimy material slithered up and wrapped around his waist. "GABUMON!"

"STOP!" Hiroaki looked behind himself as the slimy thing pulled him above the water. Gabumon was clinging to the slimy material. Kaito was hanging onto the side of a large sea monster's neck. The others who had collapsed into the river as well were on the back of the sea monster. "Good job Seadramon." Kaito smiled as Hiroaki and Gabumon were dropped onto the back with everyone else.

"Betamon digivolved?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah." Kaito laughed and then looked up. "Now we just need to find Susumu, Agumon, and Liollmon."

"THERE!" Tomoaki called out and pointed up towards the cliff side. They were back by where they had started. Susumu, Agumon, and Liollmon were still up top trying to fight Flymon.

"Seadramon!" Kaito yelled.

"I've got it." Seadramon titled his head up. "Ice Blast!" A stream of ice nailed Flymon in the back and the digimon fell towards the water. It wasn't as strong as Seadramon and was quickly swept away.

"KAITO!?" Susumu yelled down.

"JUMP! WE'LL CATCH YOU!" Kaito laughed. "Get ready Seadramon."

Seadramon's tail moved right as Susumu jumped. Once everyone was on Seadramon he zipped through the water and headed towards the shore. They all off loaded and as they arrived and Seadramon dedigivolved back into Betamon.

"Good job!" Kaito picked up Betamon and hugged him. "You saved everyone."

"Now I just want to sleep." Betamon yawned.

"Go ahead." Kaito smiled. "I'll carry you."

Liollmon sighed. "Come on… We're going to have to find another way to get up the mountain."

"UGH! I don't want to!" Kasumi groaned. "Can't we stay on the ground?"

"No." Liollmon sighed. "Not if we want to get there faster." He continued walking.

"Come on." Hiroaki started following.

"Man… I stink." Gabumon complained.


	7. Chapter 6- Sick

Hiroaki sneezed. They had managed to get over the mountain the night before and after sleeping they had all woken up shivering and sneezing. Hiroaki didn't like this, he blamed the freezing cold water.

"Hiroaki are you okay?" Gabumon asked. His fur had already dried but he was still complaining about the smell that was lingering. And he wasn't the only one.

"He is probably grateful that he can't smell right now." Falcomon said flying past Gabumon.

"Shut up." Gabumon grumbled. He sniffed at himself a little.

"Don't worry Gabumon." Hiroaki smiled. "It's not that bad." Okay that wasn't entirely true. He did smell bad, but it was manageable. It wasn't as bad as it had been the day before. Given another day and he would probably smell better. Gabumon looked down and grumbled something. "Hey."

"Nothing…" Gabumon shrugged but was interrupted by Hiroaki sneezing.

"That doesn't sound good." Gabumon frowned. "You keep sneezing."

"It's just because we are all cold." Tomoaki sneezed as well. "It is a natural reaction." He rubbed his nose, which was running. "Kokoa seems to be the only one who isn't affected."

"Probably because Seadramon pulled her out first." Kaito sneezed as well. "Even I was in the water too long." He sighed and suddenly swayed.

"Kaito!" Betamon gasped. "Are you okay?!"

"Kaito?" Hiroaki tried to take a step forward but he too collapsed. It was followed by darkness.

Hiroaki woke up feeling weak and hot. His body felt like it had before when he had a fever as a kid. He tried to move but a furry arm stopped him. "Hiroaki don't move! You have a bad fever." It was Gabumon.

"Gabumon?" He looked at his partner weakly. "What happened?"

"You all passed out, so we moved you to a cave." Kokoa came into view. "You all have a fever, I think there was something in the water that had this effect."

"Probably some kind of virus we are not used to since we are not of this world." Tomoaki's voice came from next to him, sounding weak as well.

"I didn't catch it for some reason." Kokoa smiled gently. "So I'm taking care of you." She replaced the wet rag on his forehead. "We're in a cave right now so don't worry about anything." She smiled gently.

"We are taking care of you all." Falcomon brought over a leaf filled with water. "Here." Hiroaki took a sip and relaxed. His body still felt hot but at least his throat didn't burn as much.

"Just relax." Gabumon smiled gently.

"Hey Gabumon… Do you mind… moving a little?" Hiroaki frowned. "Not that I don't like you… Your fur is just too hot."

"Sorry…" Gabumon moved further away.

"Just until the fever breaks… Then I want you back." Hiroaki grinned weakly. "My buddy."

Gabumon smiled. "I'll go help get some water."

"Follow me." Falcomon handed him a leaf.

Hiroaki rested back and closed his eyes. He had been thinking of this world as a kind of vacation, kind of, and he didn't think he could get sick on his "vacation." This didn't make him feel very happy. He hated being sick, and this was probably the worst time to get sick. He sighed weakly. "Stupid cold." He grumbled.

Kokoa laughed at him. "Calm down."

"Its hard when my head feels foggy." Hiroaki closed his eyes. "I'll just sleep…" He closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard a crash. He slowly sat up. The others were all doing the same thing.

Gabumon jolted up. "Stay here! I'll go check it out!" Gabumon ran outside. The other digimon looked at each other and ran out. It was then that Hiroaki realized that Kokoa, Falcomon, and Liollmon were missing. He slowly stood up and headed towards the outside of the cave. Outside there was a new digimon that looked like a dog. Dark markings covered the dog's body as well. It was standing on Liollmon's head. The other digimon were all spread out on the ground.

"Kokoa!" Hiroaki coughed.

"Hiroaki stay back!" Kokoa ran towards him.

The dog digimon came running towards her. "KOKOA!" Falcomon called out and flew to intercept the digimon. Right as Falcomon crashed into the dog a light surrounded the two. As the light faded a purple bird wearing a scarf stood there.

"P...Peckmon…" Lillomon grumbled. "Falcomon… digivolved."

"Kokoa back up!" Peckmon moved in front of her. "I'll take down Dobermon. Kunai Wing!" He threw knives towards Dobermon. He jumped away and growled. "I'm not letting you anywhere near my Kokoa!"

"Fa… Peckmon." Kokoa had moved closer to Hiroaki. "Go get him!"

"I've got it!" Peckmon grinned. "You are not going to be anywhere near my friends. Burning Spiral!" He slammed into Dobermon and pushed the digimon away. As Dobermon flew into a tree it whimpered. Hiroaki was sure for a second he noticed that the shadows moved slightly. Dobermon jumped up and ran away from them. Peckmon took a step to follow but then turned around and headed over to Kokoa. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She smiled and hugged his neck. "Thank you Peckmon!"

Hiroaki leaned against the wall of the cave's outside. "That's great…" He kind of felt a little envious that she had gotten her partner to the next level.

"HIROAKI!" Kokoa caught his arm. "Come on, you need to get some more rest." She helped drag him back towards the cave. Peckmon went to check on the other digimon.

"Thanks…" Hiroaki felt like he was about to pass out again.


	8. Chapter 7- Friends

Hiroaki groaned as they walked. They had been walking for two days, at least since they had all gotten rid of their colds. Liollmon was leading them on a strict path. They woke up with the sun and went to bed when the sun began to set. Hiroaki felt like he was a zombie half the time.

"I'm hungry." Kasumi groaned. "Liollmon can we stop and find some food?"

"Not yet." Liollmon looked around. "This area is too open. We could be attacked at any moment from any angle." His eyes scanned the area. "Once we reach a better stopping point we can take a quick break."

"We also have nothing to eat." Tomoaki said looking around as well. "It would be best to stop by a river or trees that have food in them."

Kasumi groaned. "Fine."

"Hey is that smoke?!" Kokoa pointed above the trees that were at least an hour away from them.

"We should avoid that, it could be an enemy." Liollmon growled.

"Or it could be a digimon village." Agumon pointed out. "Maybe we should send Falcomon to fly over and check."

"I'm too tired to fly." He said, his wings dragging next to him. "Tentomon you can fly over."

"It will take too long." Liollmon frowned. "We don't want to be separ-." He was interrupted as he stepped in a hidden hole and fell.

"Liollmon!" Kokoa called out and looked down at the hole where he had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"It looks like a tunnel like slide." Tomoaki looked at it. "But I can't tell where it goes."

"We have to go down!" Susumu said frowning. "Liollmon is right, we need to stick together." He grinned. "CANNON BALL!" He jumped down and began to slide out of sight.

"I guess that means the rest of us need to now." Hiroaki frowned. "That idiot didn't think about anything."

"I'll go first Hiroaki." Gabumon jumped.

"WAIT!" Hiroaki sighed and then jumped down. It felt like going down a water slide, just without the water. He slid down for what felt like five minutes. He knew he was nearing the bottom when there was a bright light and then he fell into a giant pile of leaves.

"YAYA!" A bunch of small voices cried out as Hiroaki pushed himself out of the leaves and found himself staring at a bunch of small Tsunomon. They were all jumping up and down happily. A moment later Tomoaki and Tentomon slammed into the pile of leaves. This prompted another cheer from the Tsunomon. This repeated until everyone was landed.

"What is this place?" Tomoaki asked looking around.

"Welcome to our village!" One of the Tsunomon jumped up. "Come on! We'll treat you to some food if you are hungry!"

"Is this place underground?" Tomoaki asked as they walked, looking up at the sky. Hiroaki was curious about that as well. It felt and looked like they were above ground but that was impossible, right?

"Nope!" Tsunomon grinned. "It is a little lower than where you entered the tunnel, but we are above ground."

"I see." Tomoaki nodded. Hiroaki didn't but he didn't follow it. Instead he just followed the Tsunomon.

"Hey Gabumon… Are these guys your siblings or something?"

"No. In our world there are many baby digimon that are the same, but when they digivolve they can end up in different forms. Even if one of them did digivolve into a Gabumon like me they could still digivolve into a different champion level when they did. None of us are the exact same or take the same path."

"I see." Hiroaki looked at the little Tsunomon. "I guess that makes some sense."

"This place is amazing." Tomoaki stared as they walked. "And it's just you little guys?"

"Yep!" One of the Tsunomon responded. "This is Tsunomon village!"

"Food is here!" A Tsunomon jumped up and down. A small group of Tsunomon came jumping around, carrying trays on their heads, each plate had space for the horn to poke up.

"YEAH!" Kasumi rushed forward and took a plate. She started eating. Soon everyone else was eating. The food wasn't bad and Hiroaki liked the fact that they could just sit and relax for once. Even Liollmon wasn't rushing them, he was enjoying his food.

Of course that didn't last long. "Tell me Tsunomon, where are we? We are currently trying to find Baihumon."

"Baihumon?" A Tsunomon grinned. "Sure we know where he is."

"Really?" Liollmon asked.

"Last time I checked he was in the forest to the east. He was there a couple days ago." The Tsunomon responded.

"Good." Liollmon laughed. "As soon as everyone is done eating we will set off."

"Awe!" The Tsunomon whined. "You don't want to stay?"  
"We have to go." Liollmon explained. "We have a very important mission."

"Okay..." The tsunomon all looked sad.

"Why don't we stay the night at least?" Gabumon looked at them and smiled. "We can rest and regain our strength and set off in the morning."

"The longer we stay in one place the more danger we could face." Liollmon sighed. "I haven't wanted to tell you but I believe the darkness is after you all... And that is why we've been moving at such a fast pace, we don't want the darkness to catch up."

They all turned silent and tensed. None of them had thought of the danger. "We should leave then." Susumu stood up. "Come on everyone, thank you Tsunomon."

Hiroaki didn't want to but he got up and they started walking. It wasn't long before the village was out of sight but Hiroaki still glanced back. Those little guys had been friendly, and Gabumon seemed to really like them. "I'm sure you can go back after I go home." Hiroaki said.

"I... I actually would like to go with-." He stopped talking as there was a large crash. He spun around. Right where the village was a crowd of trees had fallen over. "The Tsunomon!"

"Oh no!" Kokoa gasped. "Could it be a mean digimon?"

"I'm going!" Hiroaki and Gabumon yelled at the same time.

"Wait!" Liollmon frowned. "There is nothing you can do, don't go."

"Those little guys are going to get hurt if we don't hurry." Hiroaki frowned. "I can't let them get hurt."

"I'm going with him." Gabumon frowned. "It is our fault if they get dragged into this."

"He's right…" Tomoaki looked down. "I'm sure that darkness will think they were helping us…"

"Come on." Hiroaki nodded and started running. Gabumon ran next to him. As they arrived they found a large bull like digimon tearing through the trees and small huts the Tsunomon lived in. Black markings also covered this digimon. It turned seeing Hiroaki and charged towards him.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon shot it at. That didn't do anything as he continued to charge at Hiroaki. "HIROAKI!"

Hiroaki stood frozen in place. He was frozen in fear, he was about to be trampled. His mind told him to move but he couldn't get his body to listen. The bull like digimon aimed to nail him. But a moment before he could be crushed Gabumon slammed into the bull knocking him out of the path. "H-Hir-roki?" Gabumon looked a little dizzy.

"Gabumon!"

"That Bullmon has got some thick skin." Gabumon grumbled.

"ARGH!" Bullmon yelled out and came charging again.

"Oh no!" Hiroaki gasped. "Come on Gabumon!"

"NO!" Gabumon growled. "I'm going to protect you."

"Gabumon…" Hiroaki stared in awe and then blinked as his digivice began to glow. "GABUMON!"

The light surrounded Gabumon and as Bullmon slammed into the light he was blocked by a large blue dog wearing gloves. "Gabumon?"

The dog grinned back at him. "Call me Gaogamon now." He barked and then growled at Bullmon. "These Tsunomon and my best friend Hiroaki are under my protection!" He growled and shoved Bullmon back. "SPIRAL BLOW!" A vortex of wind came out of his mouth and nailed the Bull rolled away and growled getting up. "GO!" Gaogamon growled.

Bullmon seemed to stop for a moment and then backed up and ran away. Gaogamon growled and then turned. "You'll all safe." He grinned and the Tsunomon began to cheer. Hiroaki stared at his partner as the little digimon jumped around him happily. He smiled and relaxed, sitting down. He noticed the others coming running towards them and smiled. He had gotten Gabumon to digivolve. He was so happy.


	9. Chapter 8- The Last Champion

"It's no fair!" Kasumi complained. They all sighed. Ever since they had left the Tsudomon village she had been complaining. "Why am I the only who can't get my partner to change?!"

"Do you want me to change?" Lalamon whispered.

"It's not about you Lala." Kasumi hugged the small digimon. "I just don't want to be behind the others."

"Well maybe you have to try something other than complaining." Tomoaki sighed shaking his head. "I can't figure out what it is that makes the digivice glow allowing our digimon the digivolve."

"Maybe I should get this thing fixed!"Kasumi waved her digivice in her hand. "It is not working."

"Keep up!" Liollmon yelled. She had slowed during her ranting.

"Come on Kasumi, we don't want to be left behind." Lalamon flew around her head.

"Yeah..." Kasumi started walking a little faster. "Are you sure you don't feel anything that could be close to digivolving?"

"I don't think so. I feel the same as I always do." Lalamon flew around Kasumi's head. She strained her face as if concentrating really hard. "No, nothing."

"Darn it. It's not fair."

"I'm sure I will soon." Lalamon tried to comfort her partner. "And when I do I'll be just as strong as the others."

"I guess that's true... I just wish you would soon."

"I guess patience isn't your strong suit." Lalamon teased.

Kasumi couldn't help laughing. "No, it never has. Mom always gives me a hard time. My little brother is WAY more patient than I am."

Kasumi thought of her brother Kesuke. He annoyed her all the time but she did miss him. And she most definitely missed her mom.

"Come on Kasumi!" Susumu yelled at her. They were about to turn around a corner of the mountain.

"Wait up!" Kasumi started jogging when a cage suddenly surrounded the rest of the team. She fell backwards just inches from the team as she was almost hit by one of the bars.

Someone started laughing. "I've caught you little human intruders!" A star shaped digimon stood on a large Boulder. "I heard you intruders were storming around my territory, and now you will pay for it." He paused as he noticed Kasumi outside the cage. "I see one escaped! But not for long!"he jumped down.

"Stay away from Kasumi!" Lalamon flew at him. "Seed blast!"

He swatted her away. "Annoying little thing."

"Lalamon!"Kasumi yelled.

"Now then..." The star digimon grinned. He cracked his knuckle. Suddenly the fist was stopped by another fist. A large plant digimon that looked like a sunflower stood there holding Starmon back.

"You! Won't! Hurt! Kasumi!"

"Lalamon?"

"You can call me Sunflowmon." She shoved Starmon away. "Sunshine beam!" She blasted Starmon.

"Sunflowmon!" Kasumi cheered. "Good job!"

"I'm not done yet!" Starmon yelled. "Star U-!"

"Cactus tail!" Sunflowmon interrupted and spun around nailing Starmon with needles from her tail. He gasped and backed away trying to get rid of the needles covering his body.

"Sunshine beam!" Sunflowmon yelled again. Sunflowmon wasn't letting him get in an attack. She kept pounding on him over and over again. He couldn't stop her no matter how much he tried.

Starmon stopped. "Please…. Please stop…"

"Then let my friends go! And leave us alone!" Sunflowmon frowned down at him. "Or shall I keep on going?"

"F-Fine…" He grumbled and headed over to a tree near the cage. He pulled a lever that was hidden in the bushes and the cage went down." P-please…. I was just-."

"Forget it." Kasumi waved his words away. "You were amazing Sunflowmon!" She hugged her partner. "Wow!"

"Thanks Kasumi. Now let's go." She started walking. A moment after they had gotten out of sight of Starmon Sunflowmon turned back into Lalamon and collapsed into Kasumi's arms. "Man I'm tired, why didn't you guys tell me how exhausting it is to digivolve."

The other digimon laughed. Kasumi smiled as she hugged her partner. "Now that you've all gotten to the champion level you all are stronger. You guys make a good team now." Liollmon smiled and then frowned. "Let's just hope that is enough to take down the darkness." They all turned serious.


	10. Chapter 9- HOw strong we are

Susumu looked around as they walked. "Hey guys!" He waved back to the others. "Let's at least try to get over this hill and then we can rest for the night." He stretched again. "Is that fine Liollmon?"

"Very well, but let's make sure that we find a sheltered area to rest at."

"Yeah!" Kasumi cheered. "Let's go." She seemed to speed up a little. Everyone chuckled. Susumu glanced at the top of the hill. It would probably take them another hour to get over the hill and then at most another half hour to find a sheltered area. He couldn't wait to sit and relax for a little. He was sure everyone would be happy as well.

"What are you thinking about Susumu?" Agumon asked.

"How easy it will be for us to beat our enemy now that we've all gotten to the Champion level. I mean just think about it, if each of us went to the next level while we were fighting we could take down anyone who got in our way!"

"Probably." Agumon laughed. "We've all gotten stronger."

"I don't think you would be able to stand against any of the four guardians." Liollmon countered. "They are at the mega level there is no way you could take them on. There are two levels between rookie and mega levels, the champion and ultimate. Don't misjudge your strength."

"Whatever." Susumu shrugged.

"Look!" Kokoa called out as a digimon began to come over the hill. It looked like a monkey wearing clothes. Black markings covered its body. In fact you almost couldn't see the brown fur that the monkey usually had.

"WATCH OUT!" Hiroaki yelled out right as the monkey came shooting towards them. "Primal ball!" The ball that the digimon flew towards them. They scattered.

"COME ON!" Susumu yelled. His digivice glowed.

"Agumon digivolve to…. Geogreymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…. Gaogamon!"

"Falcomon digivolve to…. Peckmon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…..Kuwagamon!"

"Betamon digivolve to….. Seadramon!"

"Lalamon digivolve to….. Sunflowmon!"

"Hehe." The monkey laughed.

"Watch out." Liollmon yelled. "That's Mukuramon! He's an ultimate level!"

"We can take him!" Geogreymon laughed. "Mega-."

"Nope!" Makuramon slammed into him and knocked him over. "Nope Nope Nope!" He laughed as he then easily maneuvered through them all and knocked them all aside.

Susumu stared in shock. How could one small little digimon knock aside the others? Makuramon not only was smaller than most of them but he didn't seem to have any trouble knocking them all aside. Susumu didn't know what that meant.

Makuramon landed on top of Geogreymon, who he had recently toppled over. "Time to destroy you humans." Makuramon laughed. He lifted up the orb he had again. As he was about to throw it there was a roar. A moment later a large tiger like digimon slammed into Makuramon knocking him away from the humans.

"Baihumon!" Liollmon cheered happily. They all watched in amazement as the digimon the others had difficulty with was easily knocked about by Baihumon. Makuramon seemed scared and turned tail and ran.

Baihumon stood for a moment and then grumbled. "I will have to go after him later…" He turned to see the humans. "First I have to deal with you fools. What are you humans doing here?!"

"We're trying to help you." Susumu frowned. "You could show a little more gratitude."

"Ha there is no way you foolish humans can do much, look how weak you are." He shook his head. "And that wasn't even a strong opponent. The opponent you are searching for is far stronger than even that little guy. His name is Ragnaromon. In our world there is a borderline ending area that is a large fire wall. Nothing can get past it… nothing except for _him_. Even I have no chance against him… The darkness you saw surrounding Makuramon is from Ragnaromon, he gives power to digimon but in exchange it corrupts them and turns them into insane creatures that only love chaos and fighting… That is what you will be fighting. If you can't get stronger there is no way to help." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hiroaki stepped forward. "Do you have any idea on how we can get home?! Back to our world?"

"No. I ignore your world…. I don't know who could help you… but maybe the strongest of our land, the leader of us guardians…. but I have no idea where he is… Maybe Ebonwumon can help but I doubt he'll know how to get you home." He pointed his tail towards the east. "Go that way until you come to a large lake. You'll find Ebonwumon, good luck." With that he took off after Makuramon again.

"No way…" Kokoa gasped. "We… We are so weak."

Susumu stood there. They all had realized it, they were weak and now they realized they did have to get stronger…. And they had a long way to go.


	11. Chapter 10- Family

Hiroaki yawned as they all sat down around the campfire Agumon and Susumu had set up. Liollmon was curled up near them not asleep but not fully awake.

"It's been forever since I was camping." Kasumi suddenly said looking up at the sky. "Last time I remember my little brother Keisuke kept trying to catch this rabbit." She laughed and then looked down. "I wonder how he is right now."

"I've got my cousin visiting right now." Tomoaki sighed. "Masami and I were going to get some ice cream before he left but I guess we won't get that chance."

Hiroki looked at the sky as the stars shined. "My mom and dad are probably freaking out."

"And think of all that school work we are missing!" Kokoa complained. "Haruhiko is going to get further in school than me by the time I get back!"

"Your brother?" Susumu asked.

"Yeah." She sighed. "He's younger than me by a year. I'll be held back at this rate."

"I don't have siblings to worry about me or miss me." Hiroaki looked over at the others. "But who knows about by the time I get back."

"Same boat." Susumu laughed. "But I kind of want to get a little sister."

"I have a little sister." Kaito looked at the roof. "I miss her…. When I left her she was playing doctor on her doll." He chuckled. "I wonder how long this will take… Will it take years? Months? Could we be adults when we get home." They all turned silent.

"I doubt you'll be here that long." Liollmon yawned. "Besides you guys make a good team." He smiled. "Most of the time. I'm sure you'll find your way to get home."

"You really think so?" Kokoa smiled. "I hope so. I want to see my parents… and my siblings." She laughed. "Never thought I would miss my siblings."

"It's funny what happens when you are gone for so long." Kaito nodded. "I just hope my sister doesn't steal all my stuff while I'm gone." Everyone laughed at this.

"While you are here you should enjoy this world." Liollmon looked up at the sky. "It can be a little strange but it is something amazing. There are so many things here that will surprise you. THere is a place where there is a forest completely covered in signs. You've only just begun exploring this world."

"Nothing against your world Liollmon but I think we all miss our home world." Hiroaki curled up and yawned. "I think I'm just going to sleep." He rolled over but continued to hear people talking. Everyone was still talking about their families and telling stories about who they had waiting for them back home. He thought of his own parents. His mother always cared about him but right now he was probably freaking her out. She would be crying herself to sleep every night he was sure. He closed his eyes and sighed and curled up.


	12. Chapter 11- Benjamin

The group walked slowly. It had been a long day already. He couldn't help as he yawned. It felt like forever since they had started walking. Liollmon was driving them at a hard pace. It made them all exhausted. Everyone was yawning and walking sluggishly. "Hey Liollmon! Can we take a break?"

"We need to keep-."

"I can't go any further!" Kasumi suddenly yelled. She collapsed to the ground.

"Ugh, Fine." Liollmon shook his head. "Come on." He looked around. "We need to at least find a safe place to rest for the night."

"In that cave?" Susumu pointed and started walking towards it. "Let's go."

Everyone slowly walked together, Kaito supporting Kasumi, until they were all safely in the cave. Once they were far enough for Liollmon's tastes they all settled down. Hiroaki plopped down on his back and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep now.

"How much longer do you think this trip will be?" Kaito was asking.

"It's hard to tell." Liollmon said calmly. "It depends on the pace we keep up. I would like to be able to get there in another two days but it will probably take another four or five days at our pace."

"Sorry not all of us have four legs." Kasumi groaned. "Maybe then we could go faster."

"No way." Agumon complained. "That's asking too much to get there in two days."

The digimon laughed as Liollmon grumbled. "Do none of you want to save the digital world as soon as possible?!"

"We all do but it's not that simple." Tomoaki chuckled. "If it was then we'd have saved the digital world already."

"Save the digital world?" THey all froze and Hiroaki shot up hearing a stranger's voice. Standing at the entrance to the cave was a human man with brown hair. He looked like an adult wearing a white long bathrobe like outfit. In his arm was some kind of book and he was staring at them all in shock.

"Another human?" Tomoaki gasped. "But I thought we were the only ones here?"

"Human?" The man looked around and then laughed pointing to his chest. "Do you mean me?"

"Yeah!" Susumu gasped. "What's an adult man doing here?"

The man laughed. "I'm actually not a human." He rubbed his head. "But you can call me Benjamin. Do you want to come into my home area?" He walked past them and knocked on a wall. The wall opened up in a doorway. "Come on in."

Susumu grinned. "Come on guys!" He waved his hand. "Let's go." He moved to follow.

"Wait!" Hiroaki frowned. "You can't just trust-."

"I think he's a good guy." Susumu headed into the hole. "Come on, Agumon will protect us if we need him. GeoGreymon is the strongest." He laughed.

Hiroaki frowned and watched as everyone followed Susumu. He glanced at Gabumon. "I guess we have no choice."

"We don't have to." Gabumon looked at him. "We could stay out here."

"No…. I am curious." Hiroaki followed the others into the entrance. The area they walked into looked like a large library. Benjamin placed the book back on a shelf. "Go ahead and find a place to sit, make yourself at home."

"Who are you?" Tomoaki asked. "You said you are not a human."

"I may look like a human but I am actually just data." He chuckled. "I am just a simple piece of the puzzle. I work for our lady of light. She protects our world and she uses me and my people travel in search of this world's problems. We work to protect this world and find all the knowledge we can. My biggest goal is to gather all the information I need on the problems of this world.

That includes the problem of the darkness." He sat down. "And that is how I know who you people are. Our lady of light summoned you here. You are the only ones who have the power to protect the world." He pulled out another book. "So I guess I should help you out." He set the book in another spot on the shelf.

"How can you help us?" Susumu asked.

"By giving you knowledge." He chuckled. "Knowledge of what you should do." He grinned. "There is only one digimon who can help you right now." He chuckled. "There are five digimon who protect the world here and work to keep the peace. They are Ebowumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, Baihumon… and of course Fanglongmon." He opened the book. "You have already meet Azulongmon and Baihumon, which means neither of them have the knowledge of the crests."

"Crests?" Susumu asked.

"I don't know much about them, only the small information I have discovered so far… And that information I gained from Zhuqiaomon." He smiled. "Find him and he will tell you…. This is what our lady will request."

"Where is he?" Liollmon asked.

"I'm not sure where he is right this second, but I know his general location." He smiled. "Just north of here is a large cavern. He likes to live there when he's resting."

"So that is where we need to go." Liollmon nodded. "Good." He lay down and closed his eyes. "I guess we'll head that way tomorrow… Benjamin is it okay if we rest here then?"

"Of course." He laughed. "Go ahead and rest. I'm going to continue to record the information I have and do my job."

Hiroaki nodded and closed his eyes. He lay down and Gabumon rested against him. "Goodnight Gabumon."

"Goodnight Hiroaki."


	13. Chapter 12- The Enemy

Hiroaki yawned as he woke up. He rolled over and sat up. Gabumon was snoring next to him. He sat up and found everyone was already awake and sitting talking. "Hey." He stretched.

"So everyone is awake now?" Benjamin asked and chuckled as Gabumon rolled over. "Up you get little guy."

"Um.." Gabumon rolled over and sat up.

"Well now that you are all awake I think it is time you guys prepare and go. After all you need to find Zhuqiaomon right?"

"Yeah." Susumu stretched his arms above his head. "Come on everyone."

"Can we sit for a little longer?" Gabumon yawned."

"No, now come on."

"Fine." Gabumon yawned again and got up. "What about food."

"Here you go." Benjamin put down a plate of fruit. "Take some as you go."

"Thanks." Susumu picked a piece up. "Are you going to come with us?"

"No I've got too much work to do." He picked up another book. "Too much work. Too much work." He chuckled.

"Come on guys." Susumu started walking. The others all slowly followed. Hiroaki glanced back as they left, the door closed behind him.

"Come on." Liollmon called after them. Susumu slapped Hiroaki on the shoulder.

"Come on buddy, no need to be a sleep walker."

"Oh leave me alone." Hiroaki yawned. "I can't help that I'm so sleepy."

"No problem." Susumu chuckled. He jogged forward next to Liollmon. "No matter how sleepy you are we can still continue on."

Hiroaki groaned but continued walking. He ate his own strange fruit. Gabumon walked silently next to him for a while. "Hiroaki… What do you think those crests are?"

"No idea… Some kind of device? Like our digivices."

"I'm predicting that it's something like an upgrade for our digivices." Tomoaki looked over. "Some kind of additional tool, you plug it in and the digivice changes, that's my prediction."

"That sounds about right." Tentomon laughed.

"I bet the crests are like some kind of weapon that you can use." Susumu laughed. "Like I'll give it to RizeGreymon and he'll get stronger. Maybe it'll be a big sword!"

Everyone laughed and spent the next hour talking about what the crests could and couldn't be. The ideas ranged all over the place and by the time they tired of the conversation they still didn't have any real idea.

And by the end of it Hiroaki actually felt awake. It felt like it had been forever walking though. "I'm hungry." Kokoa called out. "Can we stop and eat?"

"We've only been walking for an hour." Liollmon complained.

"But we only had a little, it wasn't enough."

"Oh fine." Liollmon complained. "There are some trees up ahead if you want to climb those and get some fruit."

"Sounds good." Kokoa ran over and started to climb the tree.

Hiroaki sat down as the rest of the group began to climb the tree. He closed his eyes. "Hey will someone toss me down one?" Gabumon called up.

"Here you go." Falcomon called out.

Hiroaki rested, taking the chance to actually get some rest for once. Liollmon wouldn't cave more than once. Hiroaki opened his eyes as he heard some music. It reminded him of a jack in the box music song. He stood up. "Hey! Does anyone else hear that?" Everyone went silent. The music wasn't very loud.

"Let's check it out!" Susumu dropped down from a tree branch. He started running towards the noise, and everyone else started chasing him.

"Wait up!" Hiroaki ran after them. Sitting in the middle of a hill was a box that seemed to go up to his waist. Susumu blinked.

"What is it?" Tomoaki got a little closer when suddenly the top popped up and a gray digimon came out. He looked like a black grey slim creature wrapped in a red cloak. It had no arms.

"I am… Apaclamon!" He laughed. "And this world will fall!" He laughed again and the kids scrambled away. Two arms sprouted out of the box and shot towards them. They all rolled away.

"Who are you?!" Liollmon growled.

"I already told you! I am Apaclamon and I am the bringer of darkness!"

"YOU!" Liollmon growled. "You are the evil that is corrupting this world."

Apaclamon laughed. "I am!" His arm shot and stretched and grabbed Falcomon and squeezed.

"FALCOMON!" Kokoa screamed.

"Phoenix Fire!" Fire rained down on the box and it roared angrily. But the fire allowed for Falcomon to escape. "I HAVE FOUND YOU CREATURE OF DARKNESS!" A voice roared and a large fire bird digimon flew over them. "AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"That is Zhuqiaomon!" Liollmon gasped.

"Your think? But I will not fail." THe box closed up around the digimon and shadows wrapped around it, pulling it into the ground and disappearing.

"NO!" Zhuqiaomon roared angrily. "NO!" He slowly landed. "You humans! You got in my way!... What are you annoying creatures even doing here?!"  
"Great Zhuqiaomon!" Liollmon called out. "Please we needed your help! We need help finding the crests!"

"Crests? Why would you want those worthless things? Only a worthy human can summon and bring a crest into existence."

"What do you mean by into existence?!" Tomoaki asked.

"Crests don't exist currently, they have to be summoned by a worthy human… I doubt any of you could do that." He laughed. "But… I don't doubt that a crest could save our world… If any of you could do anything then you'll need to find a crest. Go west and find the digimon known as Pixemon. He has a talent for drawing out untapped powers. He's your only help." He spread his wings and took off.

"Wow…." Hiroaki gasped as he collapsed and watched the digimon flying in amazement. He looked so majestic.


	14. Chapter 13- What is a crest?

Kasumi glanced around as they walked. Everyone was silent. No one knew what they were going to do now, not that they had met Apaclamon. They knew they stood no chance. Kasumi was afraid, she was beginning to realize how she wasn't going to be able to escape from this world. She looked down at her hand. She was going to die without ever seeing her family again. She sniffled. "Kasumi?"

She looked over to see Lalamon watching her. "I'm fine Lalamon." She said putting on a brave face.

"Are you sure?"

"PIXI BOMB!" A voice called out. Kasumi gasped and barely managed to avoid as a bomb hit in front of her. She stumbled back as a small flying pink digimon came towards them. "Hey you worthless humans what are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" Susumu yelled at him. He gripped his digivice.

"I'm someone you have no hope of defeating."

"Please Piximon!" Liollmon stepped forward. "Zhuqiaomon said you are the only one who can draw their potential out."

"Hm… I see…" He nodded and looked down. "Then come with me." He started to fly off. "Keep up!"

"Coming!" Susumu yelled as he ran to follow. "Come on guys!" He called back. Kasumi watched as everyone started running after them. She stood there for a moment and then sighed and slowly followed. Did none of them think about the fact that they were almost killed by that last attack. Of did they just all trust in their power already? She couldn't… She wasn't strong at all.

Piximon led them all to a large housing area. "Come on in." He waved a stick that he was carrying. "It is true I have an ability to draw out potential… but it doesn't always work too."

"How are we going to do this?" Susumu grinned.

Piximon laughed. "It is simple." The ground opened up under them and they all fell down into a large underground area. Kasumi gasped as she fell. She had landed on her backside and it hurt.

"Kasumi!" Lalmon flew closer to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She gasped and slowly sat up. She looked around but there was no one around her. "Susumu! Hiroaki! Kokoa! Kaito! Tomoaki!" She called out. There was no answer. Did they all leave me behind? She shivered. Am I really alone? She felt alone and cold. There is no way I can survive without the others… That must be why they decided to leave me… They know I can't help them at all. They don't trust me to be any help… And they are right… I don't even trust myself to be a help. She slowly slid back down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Kasumi!" Lalamon's seemed to be getting quieter and Kasuki almost couldn't hear it. She sat there crying into her knees.

"I'm all alone... I'm going to die here... Alone..."

"Kasumi!" The voices were so far away.

Lalamon flew around Kasumi frantically. A shadow had begun covering Kasumi and the darkness somehow felt darker and stronger around them. "Kasumi!" She cried out. "Come on!"

"Lalamon!" Susumu and the others came running towards them. "What's going on?"

"Kasumi?" Tomoaki got down and touched Kasumi's arm. "It's so cold... And what is with the shadow around her?"

"I don't know. She suddenly got all negative and wouldn't move... What do I do?!"

"Where is Liollmon when we need him?"Kokoa grumbled. "Or Benjamin, one of them would know what that shadow is."

"Kasumi listen to us!" Kokoa tried again. "You need to snap out of it!"

A deep laughter suddenly came from the shadows. "Such weak little creatures... Lost in the darkness... Such tasty treats..."

"Show yourself!" Susumu yelled out. "Who is there!?"

A string of web shot out of the darkness and wrapped around Susumu and Agumon. They toppled over and a large spider digimon came inching out of the shadows. "My prey..."

"Susumu!" Tomoaki yelled. "Tentomon digivolve." He held up his digivice but it was already covered by a web. "What?"

"Do you think you could come into my den and leave safety? The darkness won't let you grow stronger!"

"Kasumi wake up! We have to move!"Lalamon cried while flying in front of Kasumi protectively.

"Gabumon!" Hiroaki called out.

"I've got it! Blue blaster!" He shot a stream of blue ice towards the spider but it did nothing.

Lalamon watched as the rest of the digimon started attacking with all their might, but it did nothing. And one by one the other kids and digimon were wrapped up in webbing. "Kasumi please! You have to get up!"

"Kasumi we need your help!" Susumu yelled.

"You are our last hope!" Tomoaki yelled.

"Please Kasumi we need you!" Kokoa yelled.

"There is nothing any of you can do." The spider came towards them.

"I won't let you hurt Kasumi! She's my best friend!" Lalamon flew towards the spider determinedly. "Seed blast!"

Kasumi was surrounded in darkness as she sat there. She just wanted to cry and cry. She couldn't stand it. She was all alone and couldn't do anything.

"Kasumi we need your help!" That voice, it sounded familiar.

"You are our last hope!" That was another familiar voice.

"Please Kasumi we need you!" A third voice.

Why were they all calling out for her? Why were they all trusting her? She couldn't do anything. She was just a weak person.

"I won't let you hurt Kasumi! She's my best friend!" Kasumi recognized that voice. It was Lalamon… Her Lalamon… She was still protecting Kasumi… Her friend…. And she could trust her friend to protect her… but she needed Kasumi…

"Lalamon…" Kasumi slowly opened her eyes to see a giant spider digimon fighting the others. Lalamon was trying her hardest, but she looked like she was in a lot of trouble. "Lalamon!"

"Kasumi!" Lalamon looked over and seemed to smile slightly. "Good the darkness is gone…"

"LALAMON!" Kasumi cried out. "YOU CAN BEAT HIM! I TRUST IN YOU!" Kasumi yelled. Suddenly a light surrounded the area, bringing light to the whole area. A necklace came flying down out of the sky. It was a gold necklace with a pink addition in the middle. A strange sign was carved in the pink part. The necklace landed in her hands.

"Kasumi?" Lalamon called out.

"NO!" The spider gasped. "NO!"

"LALAMON!" Kasumi cried out as she clutched the necklace, not the crest. She was sure that's what it was. And it was glowing and she felt stronger. She trusted the necklace. "GO!"

Lalamon began to glow along with the crest. Her body shone brightly as she digivolved. "Lalamon digivolve to…. Sunflowmon… Lilamon!" She now stood tall as a pink plant like digimon with a bit of a human form.

"You're beautiful." Kasumi gasped. The light from the crest died down.

"Alright." Lilamon laughed. "It's time I take care of you little spider. Lila Needle!" She shot a beam at the spider causing it to stumble away. "Don't think you're getting away." Lilamon flew towards it. "Lila Shower." She continued to assault the spider until it was far out of sight.

"Kasumi are you okay?" The others rushed towards her.

"Of course she is." They all looked over to see Piximon. He came flying towards them. "She managed to draw out her crest…. It looks like the crest of trust. Once she trusted in herself… and in others she was able to bring a physical manifest of her trust allowing Lalamon to convert that power into the energy she needed to digivolve to the ultimate level. Congrats little one." He chuckled as Lalamon shrunk down to Lalamon again. "Now then why don't I lead you guys into my real home." He waved his spear and the lights turned on revealing stairs. "Follow me."

"Why would we?" Susumu frowned.

"I trust him." Kasumi smiled and stepped forward. "Let's go!" She rushed forward after him. "Come on Lalamon!"


	15. Chapter 14- Vegi Suprise

Susumu groaned as he collapsed onto his makeshift bed. They had been staying with Piximon for a week now and the whole time had been all of them doing different chores or him, well everyone except Kasumi and Liollmon. Liollmon was watching them and making things worse while Kasumi spent her time relaxing and cooking.

Piximon said it was because she had already drawn out her potential but the others hadn't. Susumu understood that but he didn't understand how chores would draw out their potential.

"I'm so hungry!" Agumon groaned next to him. Even the digimon were being made to do the chores.

"Where is Kasumi?" Tentomon asked from his corner of the room.

"Probably still making the food." Kokoa yawned.

"Hey everyone!" Kasumi called out as she came in carrying trays of food. "How is everyone?!"

They all groaned. "Now come on you lazy bunch!" Piximon said flying in.

"We're tired because of everything you've done to us." Susumu complained. "What does cleaning have to do with digivolving?!"

"You have to get stronger and find the trait that will draw out your power... It was this or I have you fight more digimon, those are the two best ways I've discovered."

They all groaned and started eating. Kasumi just laughed. Lalamon relaxed next to her.

"You are all doing well." Piximon continued after they had finished eating. "Your are getting stronger each and every day. Soon you'll be discovering your own crests."

"I still don't understand how all these chores are going to help us. It's not like they make us stronger."

"Not physically but mentally." Piximon laughed. "You will understand soon enough I'm sure…. But since you are so upset then you can leave tomorrow." He flew off.

"Hey!" Susumu yelled after him and ran after him. "Your kicking us out?!"

"You don't seem very happy and I think you've grown strong enough to not need to stay here for very much longer." He turned around. "You can leave in the morning, get some rest. I'll give you some advice when you leave but for now get some rest."

Susumu sighed but headed back to his bed. He was going to get some rest.

Susumu woke up to a noise. He sat up slowly and noticed that everyone was asleep and in their beds, except Agumon. He walked out into the courtyard and found Agumon running back and forth. "Agumon?" He called.

Agumon stopped and looked over. He almost seemed embarrassed. "Susumu… I…"

"What are you doing?"

Agumon looked down. "I need to get stronger and faster…." He sighed. "I can't do much can I? I couldn't even get to the next level."

"Hey calm down, you will be. Piximon said we were going to be able to." Susumu walked over to him. "So don't worry too much, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"I'm going to keep training until I know I can protect you." Agumon started running again.

Susumu grinned. "Good job." Susumu sat on a bench and watched for another good amount of time as Agumon ran back and forth. It felt nice to just sit and relax instead of run around.

"You should be running with him." Susumu jumped up to see Piximon watching him. "You will get stronger if you work with him."

"Really?" Susumu groaned. "Can't I just sit and relax for a little?"

"You can, that is your decision, but the more you work the sooner you will reach the point you need to be at. Just look at Agumon there. He's working himself to the bone. Any second now I'm sure he'll collapse." At that second Agumon did collapse onto his back, breathing heavily. "See."

"AGUMON!"

"Just… Just tired… I'll be… up in… a moment…" Agumon gasped.

"Okay." Susumu sighed and headed over towards Agumon. "Let me help you up and we'll head to bed."

"But-."  
"No buts." Susumu smiled. "You and I are going to be working together. Which means you and I need to be in top condition."

"Now you are thinking like a team." Piximon laughed. "The two of you need to work together."

"What is going on?" They looked up to see the others walking out of the room. Surprisingly even Liollmon looked tired.

"Just some training." Piximon laughed. Everyone yawned and slowly started walking out.

"Can't you guys just go to sleep you're making too much noise." Hiroaki groaned. "We need our sleep."

"Sorry." Agumon looked down as he slowly sat up. "You can go back to bed."

Everyone slowly turned around and headed back towards the bedroom. Right after they all got it suddenly vines shot up and trapped everyone in the room. Susumu froze. "No!"

"Hahaha!" A red vegetable looking digimon came from around a corner. He laughed. "You foolish humans, I will destroy you all one by one."

"Don't think I will let you!"

"I won't let you." Agumon moved into his path. "I will protect everyone!" Agumon charged but he was easily knocked aside by the vines.

"Stop this Redvegimon! These humans are under my protection!" Piximon said and flew in front of Agumon. "And so are their digimon."

"Don't think I will stop just because of that." Redvegimon slapped Piximon away and turned to Agumon. "You will be destroyed first if I have to!"

"No way!" Susumu moved in front of Agumon. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Fine then!" Redvegimon slapped Susumu. "I'll destroy you first!" Susumu continued to force himself up as he got slapped again and again. He wasn't giving up. He was going to stand there and protect everyone with everything he could.

"You won't survive much longer, surrender!"

"NEVER!" Susumu yelled.

"SUSUMU!" Agumon cried out.

Susumu glared at Redvegimon and suddenly a bright light surrounded them. A crest appeared in the sky bright yellow in Susumu's hand. He gripped it tightly and grinned. "Agumon!"

"Let's do this!" Agumon started to glow. "Agumon digivolve to... Geogreymon... Rizegreymon!"

"Awesome!" Susumu cheered. He flinched as his wounds stung but he wasn't staying down. "Beat him Rizegreymon!"

"My pleasure!"

"Forget this!" Redvegimon cried out and started to run.

"Hey!" Rizegreymon stopped him. "You're not going anywhere until you let my friends go!"

"I..." Redvegimon cowered. Slowly the vines surrounding the others. "Don't hurt me!"

"Go!" Rizegreymon growled. Redvegimon ran as fast as he could and after he was out of sight he turned back to Agumon.

"Good job!" Susumu hugged his partner and they both flinched.

"Your persistence has finally paid off." Piximon laughed and flew over handing susumu the crest that he had dropped while running to hug Agumon.

"Persistence..." Susumu took his crest.

"I think you have all grown up now... Head off and find your crests now." Piximon smiled. "You guys can do it, I'm sure."

"Are you sure?" Kokoa asked.

"Yes." Piximon smiled. "You have watched two others find their crest and that alone will help you. Go, you have a journey waiting for you."

"Thank you." Susumu smiled. "But do you mind if we at least sleep here tonight?"

"Not at all." Piximon laughed. "Not at all."


	16. Chapter 15- Doorway Home

Hiroaki frowned as Susumu again had them stop and backtrack at a dead end. He had been doing that for the last couple days as they walked through the maze of caves. Ever since leaving Piximon's place he had been even more confident and even more bad at directions.

Agumon looked around. "Let's try that way!"

"Maybe someone else should choose the direction." Hiroaki frowned. "We will never get out of here if you two keep choosing the direction."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Susumu frowned as he rounded on Hiroaki.

"It means the two of you just keep getting us lost!" He glared. "Let someone else figure it out."

"Well sorry if I don't see a need. Falcomon can't fly up and see over the walls and your partner may look kind of like a dog but he doesn't have the right nose for it!" He folded his arms over his chest. "Agumon and I should lead because we can get to the ultimate level and protect everyone."

"So can Kasumi!" Hiroaki glared at him. "Let her have a chance to lead!"

"Yeah like she's in any mood to lead." He pointed over at the girl who was at the very back sitting.

"Well it doesn't mean that you get full control!"

"Um that's what leader means idiot!" Susumu got in Hiroaki's face. "So back off!"

Hiroaki glared back. "Well maybe someone else should be leader!" He shoved at Susumu's chest. "Then we wouldn't get lost."

"Who would you suggest?! Yourself?!" Susumu shoved him back.

"At least I wouldn't get is lost!" Hiroaki shoved him as hard as he could and Susumu fell backwards.

"That's it!" Susumu shot up and punched Hiroaki. It was his turn to fall backwards.

"Stop it guys!" Kokoa moved between them. "This isn't helping."

"Get out of the way Kokoa!" Susumu growled. "I'm sick of this guy thinking he's better than me!" He cracked his knuckle. "This ends today!"

"He's right." Hiroaki got up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and punched Susumu back. "We need to settle this! Before he gets one of us killed!"

"I would never let that happen!" Susumu shot up back at him. The other kids, besides Kokoa had moved away from them by this point. Even Liollmon seemed to be giving them their space.

"You'll walk us right into a trap!" Hiroaki took another punch to the stomach and stumbled back.

"At least I could get us out of a trap if we did run into one!"

"I wouldn't even let us fall into a trap!" Hiroaki angrily shoved Susumu away again.

"Stop it!" Kokoa yelled out again.

"Stay back Kokoa." Falcomon moved in front of her.

"I'm the leader so deal with it!" Susumu shoved Hiroaki again.

"Fighting amongst yourself huh?" A voice laughed darkly. "How foolish." They all spun to see a digimon holding a chain and sickle.

"Phantomon!" Liollmon growled angrily.

The digimon laughed. "You will suffer for that." He spread forth his cape and darkness spread across them.

"HIROAKI!" He felt Gabumon's furry hand grab at his arm. Hiroaki covered his own eyes in protection and when light came back he found himself and Gabumon alone.

"Gabumon?" He looked around but it seemed like they were in another part of the maze. "Where are the others?" He looked around.

"Why do you care?" There was a voice coming from around him, but he couldn't tell from where. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with your own thoughts?... Like going home?"

"Who are you?!" Hiroaki spun around and yelled at the air.

"Just someone who wants to help you." A door appeared in front of them. "Here is your chance. Go home through here if you wish. Or go find those other humans and risk your life. It's as simple as that."

"Hiroaki..." Gabumon whispered.

"Home..." Hiroaki reached for the door slowly. As he touched the door handle he felt like he could hear his parent's voices. He felt longing. "I can go home..."

Hiroaki closed his eyes and gripped the door handle. Why shouldn't he? The others didn't even want to go back... He didn't even know them that well... He... He could go home... Be safe...

"Just open it." The voice whispered in his ear. "Do it... Go home..."

Hiroaki took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle. But before he could open the door he thought of the others. They still had to deal with Phantomon... And as much as he didn't like Susumu he didn't want to think of anything bad happening to him... Or the others... He didn't want to admit it, but... they were his friends... He couldn't leave them behind and run away. He let go of the door handle. "No!"

"What?" The voice whispered. "Why not?"

"I won't leave them... I won't leave my friends!" Hiroaki yelled and a bright light suddenly flooded the area. A crest slowly floated down towards his hands.

"Hiroaki..." Gabumon whispered. With the light of the crest suddenly he noticed a ghost digimon by where the voice had come from.

"Bakemon!" Gabumon moved in front of Hiroaki.

"You shall not defeat us!" Bakemon laughed.

"You wish!" Hiroaki clutched the crest in his hand. "Let's go Gabumon!"

"Right!" Gabumon nodded and started to flow. "Gabumon digivolve to...Gaogamon to... Machgaogamon!" Hiroaki watched as Gabumon grew so much larger.

"Got it!" Machgaogamon growled. He slammed his fist into Bakemon, defeating it in one hit.

"Good job." Hiroaki nodded.

"Right." Machgaogamon held out his hand. "Let's go help the others." Hiroaki nodded and climbed up his hand.

"Let's go."

"Right!" Hiroaki clung onto Machgaogamon as he took off, flying. It didn't take long before he spotted the others. RizeGreymon was trying to take on Phantomon but was having difficulty. "Machgaogamon!"

"Got it! Hold on tight." He held out his fist. "Winning knuckle!" He flew towards Phantomon and slammed the digimon away

"Hiroaki!" The others yelled out as Machgaogamon landed.

"Is everyone okay?" Machgaogamon set him down.

"You got to the ultimate level." Liollmon ran over. "How?"

Hiroaki held up his crest and Machgaogamon turned back to Gabumon. "We got stronger."

"Loyalty." Liollmon said and smiled. "Your crest."

Hiroaki looked at his crest. "My loyalty to my friends..." He smiled. "Alright... Let's go save the digital world." As long as my friends are here I will help them. Hiroaki glanced at Gabumon. And as long as Gabumon needs me I will be here for him.


	17. Chapter 16- I'm Useful Too

Tomoaki glanced around as they settled down and made camp. He looked over as everyone collapsed. They were still stuck in the maze. "Tomoaki?" Tentomon asked looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Will we ever be able to get out of this maze?"

"It's too dangerous to try flying ahead." Tentomon sighed. "And it's too high for me or Falcomon."

"Maybe Machgaogamon and RizeGreymon can get up there." Liollmon said looking up.

"I could as Lilamon." Lalamon said too. "I could check out as well."

"Plus someone needs to stick with those two to make sure they don't fight." Kasumi smiled as she pointed at Susumu and Hiroaki.

"We shouldn't split up." Tomoaki frowned stepping forward. "If the enemy-."

"Don't worry about it." Susumu interpreted him. "Besides you guys would only slow us down."

"Just because we can't-."

"Tomoaki you guys should stay here in case we get in trouble. Only those who have reached the ultimate level stand a chance. Those without could just get us in trouble."

"But-."

"Go ahead." Liollmon interrupted Tomoaki. "We'll wait here for you."

"Right." Let's go." Susumu held out his digivice. "Come on Agumon."

"Agumon digivolve to… RizeGreymon."

"Gabumon digivolve to…. Machgaogamon."

"Lalamon digivolve to… lilamon."

All three sets of partners set off a moment later. Liollmon nodded and sat down. The others followed his example. Except Tomoaki. He instead started looking up at the walls and tried to write out what he remembered of what they had done with walking. He looked over the map in the sand and frowned looking up at the sky. He started measuring everything around him and looked at the sky. "Hey I think I might have figured a way out. We should head left from here."

"Are you sure Tomoaki?" Tentomon asked buzzing over. "Won't we just get lost?"

"It seems there is a pattern to the maze." Tomoaki looked around. "I think I can find us a way out without flying up."

"Tomoaki where are you going?" Kokoa asked.

"I think I found a way out."

"Don't go off on your own." Liollmon said without looking up. "We wait for the others."

"But-."

"Just rest for now." Liollmon sighed. "You will want as much rest as you can get." He laid down himself. "The others will be back soon I'm sure."

Tomoaki watched as the others all sat and rested and sighed. He was sure he could find the path they needed. He looked at his map again and started memorizing it. As soon as he had finished memorizing it he sat down and looked up at the sky again. The three who had left all had their crests and he wondered what his crest would be. First was Susumu with his persistence. Second was Hiroaki with his loyalty. And third was Kasumi with her trust. All of them had different traits that were reflected in their crests.

"Tomoaki?" Tentomon asked.

"I wonder what my crest will be." Tomoaki leaned against the nearest wall and closed his eyes. He was starting to drift off when he heard a noise. He stood up. "What was that?"

"Tomoaki?" Tentomon yawned.

He looked over and realized all the others were asleep still. "Hey! Wake up!"

"Hahaha." Tomoaki looked over as a smaller digimon came flying through the nearby air. He seemed to be flying on a cloud as he maneuvered around the others. Black markings covered the digimon as well. They were the same black markings he had noticed on multiple digimon that they had fought.

"HEY!" Tomoaki yelled at it.

It turned to look at him and flew towards him. Smoke blew around him and suddenly he felt sleepy. He leaned against the wall trying to stay awake, but he was having difficulty. "Tomoaki!" That was Tentomon. He couldn't lose consciousness. How were they going to be able to defend themselves if they were all asleep?

I can't fall asleep! I can't! He kept repeating to himself. I WON'T FALL ASLEEP! He opened his eyes to see Tentomon fighting with the digimon, half asleep as well. "Tentomon!"

"Tomoaki…"

"Don't fall asleep! We can do this!" As he yelled out a bright light surrounded him. He looked up as a crest flew towards his hand. He looked down at it and smiled. "TENTOMON!"

"GOT IT!" Tentomon called out. "Tentomon…. digivolve to... Okuwamon." A large grey bug digimon stood in front of them.

"You are not going to hurt my friends!"

"Okuwamon…" Hiroaki watched as OKuwamon grabbed the digimon and flew up out of the line of sight. After a moment the others slowly began to wake up.

"Tomokai?" Kokoa asked as she slowly sat up. "What's going on?"

"I got my crest." He smiled and held his crest up.

"The crest of confidence." Liollmon said coming towards them. "Congradulations."

"Thank you."

"TOMOAKI!" Okuwamon came flying back, following him was the others. As soon as they landed they all turned back into their rookie forms. Tomoaki rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Tentomon.

"Good job."

"It's great, but unfortunately we weren't able to find a way out." Susumu sighed. "We tried our best but we weren't able to."

"That's okay." Tomoaki grinned. "I know how to."

"What?!" They all gasped.

"I figured out there is a pattern to the maze." He crouched down and drew out the map again. "I think I can lead the way."

"Are you sure?" Susumu asked.

"I'm confident with this plan." He laughed. "Come on." He started walking. "I know what I'm doing."


	18. Chapter 17- Eggs

Kokoa stretched her arms over her head as they left the maze. Tomoaki was leading them and they were finally out of the maze. She looked over as everyone smiled happily. They all were happy to be out of the maze. "Alright everyone." Liollmon called out stopping. "We're going to stop for the night and rest for a little. In the morning we will continue, but I'm sure you will all want to rest."

"Thank you." Everyone smiled and then sat down and rested.

"Not yet." Liollmon looked around. "We want to find good shelter before we stop for the night."

"Ugh!" Susumu groaned but slowly got up.

Kokoa chuckled slightly. He should have known Liollmon wouldn't let them rest long. It took them another half hour before they could find a place to rest for the night that satisfied Liollmon. After everyone was settled down Kokoa looked around. "I'm going to go find some food. Come on Falcomon."

"Kokoa!" Susumu frowned.

"I'll be careful, and I won't go far." She laughed. "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Hiroaki asked this time. "One of us can go with you?"

"You guys are tired from your earlier fights. Falcomon and I will be careful." She continued walking and headed into the forested areas in search of fruit. With Falcomon's help they soon had arm fulls of fruit for everyone. "Good job Falcomon." She smiled and they started heading back towards the base.

"Kokoa!" Falcomon hissed and shoved her behind a bush. She was about to complain except she noticed what was distracting him. Ragnaromon was moving through the trees, carrying an armful of digieggs.

There were three of them. Ragnaromon set them down slowly. Kokoa frowned. The first of the eggs a black and white egg that had crosses all over it. The second egg was pure black with red bat signs over it. The third egg completely black. It reminded her of the digimon they had fought against that had seemed to be corrupted.

"It seems like he plans to corrupt those baby digimon before they even hatch! We can't let that happen! Come on!" Falcomon followed her as she ran back towards the others, leaving the food behind.

"Hey!" She called out as she came running in to their camp.

"Kokoa?" Susumu looked over.

"I just spotted Ragnaromon! He's corrupting digi eggs." She frowned. "We have to save them!"

"But we stand no chance against them." Kaito frowned.

"He's right." Liollmon sighed. "We can't do anything to help."

"We can't abandon them! They are just babies!" Kokoa frowned.

"She's right." Susumu nodded. "Those of us who have gotten to the ultimate level will go and save them..."

"I'll stay and keep Liollmon and Kaito safe." Tomokai nodded. "We shouldn't leave them by themselves to be attacked."

"Good idea." Susumu nodded.

"I'll come too!" Kokoa smiled. "I know the way."

"Right." Susumu nodded.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the area she had first spotted him. He was still there tucking the eggs into a warm nesting area. If she hadn't know where to look she might not have noticed them.

"We should wait for him to leave." Hiroaki whispered.

"No." Susumu looked at Agumon. "Let's go. We will distract him while Kokoa and Falcomon get those eggs."

"Good idea." Kasumi nodded. "Let's go." She looked at Lalamon.

"Lalamon digivolve to... lilamon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to... Machgaogamon."

"Agumon digivolve to... RizeGreymon."

The three ultimate digimon charged out towards Ragnaromon. It didn't take long for them to get his attention and follow them away. Kokoa ran towards the eggs and picked them up one by one. She held them close leaving the white and black one for last. That one looked like it was the least corrupted.

"Let's go." Falcomon looked over as he reached down to pick up the last egg. Before he could it suddenly hatched. A small yellow slime like digimon hatched.

"A Zurumon." Falcomon looked at her. "He looked alright, no black markings showing he was corrupted."

"Let's hope we can get these two to be the same." Kokoa nodded as she looked around.

"Those eggs are mine." She froze as Ragnaromon came from behind some trees.

The little slime spun around Falcomon's legs."Kokoa!"

Kokoa stood frozen as he came towards her. If she wanted to escape she had to drop the eggs, but she refused to do that. She wasn't going to leave them.

"KOKOA!" A bright light came from behind her. "Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon... To Crowmon..." A large bird digimon flew past her and slammed into Ragnaromon. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Kokoa!" Susumu, Hiroaki and Kasumi came running towards her. Kasumi took one of the eggs and Kokoa took the opportunity to pick up Zurumon. She looked over as the other three ultimates came out of the trees.

"Congrats on your crest." Kasumi smiled.

Kokoa looked down to see the crest around her neck. "Yes..."

"Look!" Susumu called out. They all looked over to see that Ragnaromon was running away. "Looks like we were too much for him!"

"Or he has other plans." Hiroaki whispered under his breath.

"It doesn't matter, we have to protect these little ones." Kokoa smiled. "Find them somewhere safe to stay."

"Let's take them to Liollmon is sure he'll have an idea."

Kokoa nodded and carried the two back to camp. Kasumi was cradling the black and red egg happily.

Liollmon looked happy as they returned. He looked even happier when he saw her crest. "The question now is what to do about these three." Susumu sighed. "I mean we could take them with us if we needed to."

"I will." Liollmon said, shocking them all.

"What?"

"There is not time to take care of the little ones. You know the way... I'm trusting you twelve to do your best." He pulled the eggs closer. "Come on Zurumon."

"But Liollmon!" Kokoa gasped.

"Continue to look after each other. Kaito... Good luck getting your crest."

"Good bye Liollmon!" Kokoa hugged him. "I hope we see you again."

"Before I leave... Kokoa you have the crest of tenderness." He smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Be careful... And good luck."

"Right." Susumu nodded. "Let's go... Oh and Kokoa, good job."

She smiled and followed after the others, leaving Liollmon behind.


	19. Chapter 18- Fishing for a Crest

Kaito slowly followed the others and looked at his feet. He was tired of walking and his feet hurt, but as the weak link he couldn't say anything. He knew he was the weak link, he was the only one who couldn't get to the ultimate level.

"Do you think Liollmon is okay?" Kokoa asked as they walked. "I wish we hadn't had to leave him."

"I have come to miss the little guy too." Susumu laughed. "He was annoying at times but he was a good guy."

"He was a good friend." Hiroaki nodded. "He helped us all get our crests."

"Next time I get a cat at home I'm calling him Lioll in honor of our little Liollmon."

Everyone laughed, except Kaito. "Kaito are you okay?" Betamon asked.

"Fine." He lied. Really he was impatient. He wanted his crest.

"Hey look a lake." Tomoaki pointed out. "We can rest there and fish for some dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Susumu nodded.

Kaito waited till everyone else settled down before he headed over to the lake and fashioned a fishing rod. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Betamon also helped.

"Good luck fishing." Susumu waved to him while heading over to the others.

Kaito sighed once everyone was gone. "Just cause they all have crests they think they can leave me here to do all the work."

"You are the one who grabbed a rod." Betamon laughed.

"I know but they could have offered to help." He sighed. "I guess I'm just upset because I don't have my crest yet."

"You'll get it soon I'm sure!"

"I doubt I'll ever get it." Kaito sighed. "I'm not like the others, otherwise I would have already gotten min! I don't have a trait that will let me have a crest."

"I'm sure with some patience you will discover your crest." Betamon laughed.

Kaito sighed. "Stupid fish aren't biting either."

Betamon just laughed at him. "Have patience."

"Fine." Kaito sighed and settled in.

The fish still hadn't bitten and Kaito was starting to feel tired. As he glanced over he noticed the others all sleeping. They were a good distance away. Suddenly there was a tug at his line. He tugged at it excitedly and grinned as he pulled up a fish. He tossed it to the side and Betamon jumped on it starting to eat it. "Hey!"

"I'm hungry and you can catch another one!"

"You could at least help." Kaito chuckled. He settled back in to catch another fish. Before long he had another one and was snacking on it while he tried to catch the next. Everyone else was asleep it looked like so he didn't see the need to rush and pass them some food. They could get some when they woke up. He looked over at Betamon. "Do you think you can do something to get the fish to come closer to my line? You are a water guy aren't you?"

"I'm only going to distract them and get them and make it harder." Betamon laughed.

Kaito sighed. "Fine just sit there and make me do all the hard work." While Betamon laughed Kaito shook his head. Suddenly his attention was pulled towards the others as suddenly called out. He spun to see a large bunny digimon covered in dark markings. The rabbit slapped the rookie digimon aside.

"AGUMON!" Susumu called out.

"Agumon digivolve to….. Agumon?"

"Gabumon digivolve to…. Gabumon."

"Tentomon digivolve to…. Tentomon."

"Lalamon digivolve to… Lalamon."

"Falcomon digivolve to… Falcomon."

"They are too weak to digivolve!" Tomoaki called out.

"Oh no!" Kaito gasped but stopped. "There is no way we can stop that digimon.. I'm too weak…."

"You can do it!" Betamon grinned. "We can do it. I've eaten, I can at least get to the champion level."

"I don't know…" Kaito looked down. He glanced at his rod. "You're right. We have to do something." He sighed. "I just have to be patient and hope I can catch another fish at least to get the others to get to the Ultimate level… You'll have to fight till then."

"Don't worry." Betamon smiled. "I trust you and I'm sure our patience will reward us." Betamon shot towards the bunny.

It turned seeing them and jumped. It landed over Betamon and charged towards Kaito. "BETAMON!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU!" Betamon came charging as fast as he could. But he wasn't going to make it. Kaito closed his eyes and felt the impact as he was thrown into the water. He tried to swim towards the surface but he couldn't. The wind had been knocked out of him. Betamon… Kaito thought weakly. I'm waiting for you… I know you'll come… You'll always come….

As Kaito closed his eyes a light shone through his eyelids. He opened them to see a crest in front of him. He slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around the crest. Moments later something wrapped around his waist and then he was pulled above the water. A red version of Seadramon with a metal head piece was holding him.

"I've got you Kaito."

"Betamon?"

"You can call me MegaSeadramon now."

"Sounds good to me." Kaito smiled. "Looks like my patience has paid off, you're amazing."

"I bet that's what you're crest is. Patience."

"I think you are right." Kaito grinned. "Now lets take care of that dark possessed digimon."

"Lightning Javelin!" MegaSeadramon shot a lightning bolt from his horn at the bunny. It roared out in pain and then turned and ran.

"Kaito?" Kokoa gasped.

"Look who got to the Ultimate level now." He laughed.

MegaSeadramon laughed. "Our patience turned out, and now we are strong enough to help out."

"Good job guys." Kasumi laughed. "Now… Kaito did you get us some dinner?"

Everyone started laughing. Kaito smiled and looked down at his crest. He felt so much braver… and stronger… He was just like the others… He just had to be patient to realize it. He laughed to himself and grabbed his fishing rod. Another lesson in patience.


	20. Chapter 19- A Team Effort

Hiroaki and the others had been walking for many days. He felt exhausted. They all did. They had battled many dark infested digimon already. "How much longer do you think it will be?"

"I wish we had Liollmon to tell us that." Kokoa sighed.

"We all miss him." Kasumi sighed.

"He did know his way around better than the rest of us." Tomoaki nodded. "It's something we all miss."

"I see something up ahead. It looks like a moving tree." Falcomon said coming down from where he had been scouting.

Lalamon came flying back as well. "The tree is being attacked by dark possessed digimon!"

"It must be a digimon!" Susumu gasped. "Let's go!"

They all started running.

"Gabumon digivolve to... Machgaogamon!"

"Agumon digivolve to... RizeGreymon!"

"Lalamon digivolve to... lilamon!"

"Betamon digivolve to... Megaseadramon!"

"Falcomon digivolve to... Crowmon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... okuwamon!"

Everyone climbed on either their partner digimon or someone who could carry them. Hiroaki cling to Machgaogamon's neck as they flew towards the tree. As they got closer they realized that the tree was a digimon, a big two headed turtle digimon. He was being attacked on all sides by many flying digimon.

"Machgaogamon!" Hiroaki called.

"Got it!" He shot towards a small group. "Winning knuckle!"

"Savage Emperor!" Crowmon shot a beam forward.

"Shining Blast!" RizeGreymon shot a beam towards the digimon.

"Forbidden Temptation!" lilamon shot many rose petals towards the digimon.

"Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon attacked.

"Mega Ice Blast!" The large metal sea monster digimon was probably having the hardest time since he had to stick to the river near them but that didn't seem to upset him or Kaito.

The six digimon continued their attacks until all the dark digimon had either run away or been defeated and turned back into digi eggs. Hiroaki hated that part. Ever since they had left behind Liollmon that seemed to be the case. They had gotten too strong for the champion digimon they came acrid and as long as they were working together even the ultimate digimon they challenged seemed to have a hard time.

The first time they had defeated a digimon instead of letting it get away it had turned into a digi egg shocking them all. Hiroaki was glad to know they weren't actually killing any of the digimon they fought against but it made him wonder what the point was. If they defeated Ragnaromon wouldn't he be able to come back.

"Thank you." The large turtle digimon chuckled as they all landed. He was so big, Hiroaki had a hard time processing how any digimon so big could have difficulty against those small fries. "Those pests were interrupting my nap."

"Nap?" They all looked at him like he was crazy.

The digimon yawned and stretched his two necks. "Um maybe you can help us." Susumu called up to him as their partners all went back to their rookie forms. "We are looking for a digimon called Ebonwumon, Piximon sent us to find him."

"Oh how is that little guy?" The digimon laughed. "I should go visit him sometime."

"Um... Sir..." Tomoaki called up.

"I am Ebonwumon." The turtle said calmly. "And you are the humans Azulongmon told me about aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Susumu grinned. "We've come to help."

"Very good. Follow me." He slowly started. They all looked at each other before slowly following him.

"So tell me, how confident are you children that you can succeed in this mission?"

"We have all gotten to the ultimate level!" Susumu grinned. "I bet we could beat anyone who comes at us."

"Alone, no. Your greatest strength will your teamwork." He chuckled. "I saw how you all fight and you can not succeed in that way?"

"But we were fighting together." Kokoa frowned. "Didn't you say that is the way to win?"

Ebonwumon laughed. "You call that fighting together? You were nearly fighting side by side. To fight together you must know each other's strengths and weaknesses and fill in the gaps. Only then can you succeed."

"What weaknesses?" Susumu frowned.

"Hmm... Tell me Betamon what would you say is your greatest weakness?"

"I..."

"We can't fight in the air." Kaito frowned. "We have to stick to the water really."

"See." Ebonwumon laughed. "Falcomon how could you help make up for that weakness?"

"I could stick closer to him I guess." Falcomon looked at Kokoa.

"We'd have his back." Kokoa agreed.

"And we would have your back." Kasumi grinned.

"There you go." Ebonwumon nodded. "Fighting as a team leaves no weak links to be exploited."

"So you think then that we can destroy Ragnaromon?" Susumu asked.

"Not destroy no... He is too strong for that."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Hiroaki demanded. "Isn't that what everyone wants us to do?!"

"We want you to defeat him and get rid of him. But that is a difference from destroying him. He is a creature of darkness and at your level I doubt you could destiny him."

"Then we'll get stronger!" Kasumi called out. "We can do it."

"You can defeat him now I'm sure... As long as you remember the work with each other perfectly."

"But you said-." Hiroaki sounded as confused as Hiroaki felt.

Ebonwumon sighed. "What do you know of him?"

"That he's evil." Koloa frowned.

Ebonwumon laughed. "Ragnaromon is not a digimon, he is left over data that has combined and been corrupted by darkness. Before he came to the digital world this world was in balance and calm but when he came from beyond the firewall it created chaos and darkness."

"A firewall?" Tomoaki asked.

"Yes, that is where you must take him. You must banish him to the firewall again. You will find Fanglongmon there working to strengthen the wall. Currently he is at a the level of six ultimate level digimon, which is why you stand a chance, but the firewall could only defend against four ultimate level digimon.

Fanglongmon is strengthening it so not even eight ultimate digimon could get through."

"So we just have to push him through the firewall?" Kokoa asked.

"Shouldn't that burn, being so close to a firewall?!"

"It's not a real wall made of fire." Tomoaki sighed.

"Actually it is and the heat is hard but it is nothing compared to the other side. But Fanglongmon will be there to open the firewall long enough for you to push him through, without letting anything else come through."

"What else is over there?" Hiroaki asked.

"The darkness." Ebonwumon mostly whispered. It sounded like fear was in his voice. "The darkness behind everything. You do not want to come across it ever. It will corrupt even you humans I'm sure." He sighed. "Head west and you will find the firewall as well as Fanglongmon. Good luck." He turned the opposite direction of the others and slowly started walking.

Hiroaki looked at the others. "Are we going to… head west?"

"Yeah." Susumu nodded. "Let's go. Come on." He waved his hand. "Let's get going." He continued to lead them all. "We've got a mission to complete."

"And a home to get back to." Hiroaki whispered. He hadn't forgotten about his goal to get home.


	21. Chapter 20- At the Firewall

Hiroaki looked up as they arrived at the entrance of a cave. "Do you think this is it?"

"Probably." Susumu frowned looking around. "We kept going east for the last two days my guess is this is it or its past the cave."

"I guess we can go through." Kokoa nodded and started to walk.

"WHO GOES THERE!" A large voice boomed. They all stumbled back and tensed as a large golden wingless dragon digimon came out and growled at them.

"My name is Sususmu and I'm the leader of our group. We have come to help defeat Ragnaromon."

"Hmm... Do you think you can beat him?"

"Yes." Tomoaki grinned holding up his crest. "All of us have the power of an ultimate at our side."

"Very well." He nodded. "I am Fanglongmon, the leader of the sovereign digimon. I will assist you but I can not promise you will be unharmed by the end of this."

"We are ready." Susumu grinned. "We won't give up."

"Very well." He nodded. "Then our first task shall be to find him and lure him here. Follow me and I will show you the next task."

They all followed him and the further inside the cave they got the hotter it felt. Till finally they arrived at a large wall made completely of fire. The fire went all the way up to the roof and they couldn't see the other side at all. The heat wasn't as bad as Hiroaki would think but he still wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"There is a way to open the fire, but if we do that we only want to do it for a moment." Fanglongmon said moving towards the wall. He slid open a hole where there seemed to be a lever.

"Ebonwumon told us." Tomoaki nodded.

"Good. Now we need to prepare and make our plans." Fanglongmon nodded. "We shall split into two teams. One team will lead Ragnaromon to us and the rest will wait to lead him into the cave. He will not want to though. Everyone will have to work their hardest together to get him in, it will be dangerous as well as difficult. He knows the firewall is in this cave and he will not to be trapped again."

"So how can we succeed in this?" Tomoaki asked.

"You must decide how to lure him in and the best method to get him in."

"Let's talk outside." Hiroaki rubbed his forehead. "None of us can think straight with this heat."

"I second that." Kaito nodded and started heading out.

Once they were all outside they sat down around on rocks. "So what is our best option? Two teams? Three and three?"

"I think two and four would be best." Tomoaki nodded. "Our two fastest and strongest should go."

"Then that would be RizeGreymon and Machgaogamon." Kasumi nodded. "I think they are the best choice."

"I agree." Kokoa nodded. "They are the best choices for leading Ragnaromon to us."

"Of course." Susumu grinned. "Hiroaki is that fine with you?" They all looked at him.

"Yes. Let's finish this."

"Sounds good." Susumu grinned. "The rest of you will have to be ready because as soon as we get here you guys are going to be in trouble."

"Don't worry we'll do our best." Kaito grinned. "We'll wait patiently for you."

"There is more to it." Tomoaki sighed. "When he gets here we can't let him get away."

"We should wait and surround him." Kasumi looked around. "There are lots of places we can hide and wait around here."

"I'll hide in the water." Betamon grinned. "Kaito you can hide in the reeds near me and once he gets here we can keep blasting him towards the cave."

"I'll wait over in those trees." Lalamon nodded. "I'll be able to blend in better."

"Good idea." Susumu stood up. "Well everyone… Let's get this mission started. I'll leave it up to you guys to be ready when we get here. "Let's go Hiroaki." He held up his digivive.

"Got it." Hiroaki held up his own.

"Agumon digivolve to…. RizeGreymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to….. Machgaogamon!"

They climbed onto their partner's backs. "We're trusting you all to be ready when we get here." Hiroaki called over his shoulder and they set off.


	22. Chapter 21- Beginning of the End

Hiroaki looked out as they flew. "Do you see him yet?"

"Not yet." Machgaogamon said deeply. "Doesn't look like RizeGreymon has either." The two had separated by just enough that they could barely see each other but neither could really talk to each other. "Hiroaki..."

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"After... You plan to go back to your world don't you?"

"Yes." Hiroaki gripped tighter. "I have to... My family is probably worried about me."

"What about me?... Do you think I could come?"

Hiroaki froze. Could he bring Gabumon? He was a big dog mostly but he would stick out. Of course he didn't want to leave Gabumon behind, they had become best friends. What would his family think? What would the world think? Could he explain digimon to the rest of the world?

"Hiroaki?"

"I don't know." Hiroaki finally answered. "I don't know what everyone would think. I would be happy but I don't know how everyone else would react."

"I understand... Maybe then... We can find a way for you to visit."

"I would like that." Hiroaki smiled as best as he could. He had been dead set on going home but now that it was just around the corner he would have to leave Gabumon, and he didn't want to do that."

"Hey!" That was RizeGreymon. "We found him!"

"He's following us!" Susumu yelled as loudly as he could.

"Got it! Hold on Hiroaki." Machgaogamon fell in next to RizeGreymon. A moment later Hiroaki could see Ragnaromon following them. He tensed.

"Is it just me or did he get bigger?"

Machgaogamon looked behind them and frowned. "Don't think about that. Howling Cannon!"

The blast buzzed by the side of Ragnaromon instead of hitting him. "Machgaogamon? Please tell me you meant to not hit him."

Machgaogamon remained silent as he turned around and speed up a little. "The cave isn't far. Do you think the others are ready?"

"They had better be." Hiroaki gripped on tightly and took a deep breath. He looked ahead and could see the cave ahead. He glanced back to see Rangaromon slowing down. "He's not going to follow."

"I've got that!" RizeGreymon spin around and charged at him. "Trident Revolver!" A ment later it looked more like RizeGreymon was herding Ragnaromon towards the cave.

Machgaogamon landed and got ready. They had figured it would take a powerful blast to get Ragnaromon into the cave.

As Ragnaromon came closer everyone else came out of the bushes and trees where they had been hiding.

"Trident Revolver" RizeGreymon yelled.

"Marvel Shot!" lilamon yelled.

"Howling Cannon!" Machgaogamon yelled.

"Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon yelled.

"Fire Jewels!" Crowmon yelled.

"Mega Ice Blast!" Megaseadramon yelled.

They had calculated correctly as Ragnaromon was slammed straight into the cave.

"Good job everyone!" Susumu yelled. "Let's go!" But before they could get in after Ragnaromon he burst out surrounded by darkness.

"You think you can challenge me?" He laughed. "Don't think I don't realize what you are doing."He laughed and the darkness shot out around them. The darkness shot towards each of the digimon.

"No way!" Machgaogamon swiped his paw at the darkness and seemed to swat it away. All the other digimon seemed to have no problems with that attack either. "We're stopping you!"

"We can't… He's too strong…" Hiroaki whispered.

"Hiroaki?"

"We're going to fail!" Kokoa cried out. "There is nothing we can do!"

"Kokoa!" Crowmon cried out.

Hiroaki collapsed. He felt so weak and helpless. He was never going to get home. It was all hopeless. He wouldn't be able to do anything, none of them would be able to.

"HIROAKI!" Machgaogamon cried out.


	23. Chapter 22- Battle against the darkness

Hiroaki was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't remember anything. He could remember his name but nothing else. Who was he? Where was he? Did it matter? He opened his eyes and looked up at the dark covered sky. He didn't even feel like sitting up. He would lay there forever with no real care.

"Hiroaki!" He blinked as a voice called out. He slowly sat up to find a small orange head with a horn staring at him. "Hiroaki please."

"Who are you?"

"It's me Tsunomon... Your best friend."

"Never heard of you."

"Please Hiroaki you have to snap out of it. Please!"

Hiroaki stared down at the little guy confused but slowly he started feeling something else... Sadness. "Tsunomon..."

"I won't leave you... So please remember Hiroaki... Before we lose."

"Tsunomon..." Hiroaki reached out a hand and slowly picked him up. "Tsunomon..."

"Come on Hiroaki... You have to remember..."

A small light started to glow round his neck. He looked down to see a necklace. It was glowing slightly. "... Loyalty..." He whispered. It began to glow brighter and Hiroaki began to remember everything. He remembered first his family and then his friends and lastly Gabumon. "Tsunomon..."

Tsunomon smiled. "You remember?"

"Yeah." The light from his crest suddenly cut through the darkness and he was standing in front of the cave again. Everyone else was also there looking a little discombobulated, Kaito was rubbing his arm where it looked like Bukamon had bite him.

"How?!" Apocalymon growled at them.

"We remembered who we are!" Susumu yelled.

"And now we're going to beat you!" Koromon jumped up and down. "Come on Susumu!"

"Right." He held out his digivice.

"Me too." Tsunomon jumped forward.

"Got it." Hiroaki griped his digivice. "Go!"

"Koromon digivolve to... Agumon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to... Betamon!"

"Montimon digivolve to... Tentomon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to... Falcomon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to... Lalamon!"

"You think little rookies like you can defeat me?" Rangnaromon laughed.

"They are strong when they fight together!" Kokoa cried out gripping her digivice and holding it up.

"And they will fight together!" Kasumi held up her digivice.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!"

"Lalamon digivolve to Sunflowmon!"

"Agumon digivolve to Geogreymon!

"Gabumon digivolve to Gaogamon!"

"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!'

"Tentomon digivolve to Kuwagamon!"

"We will never give up!" Tomoaki said holding up his digivice.

Kaito nodded and held up his digivice. "You're going to be defeated here and now!"

"Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"

"Kuwagamon digivolve to Okuwamon!"

"Geogreymon digivolve to Rizegreymon!"

"Gaogamon digivolve to Machgaogamon!"

"Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon!"

"Sunflowers digivolve to Lilamon!"

"How-." Ragnaromon actually looked worried as all the ultimate digimon faced him.

"We're going to win." Rizegreymon moved forward.

"Trident revolver!" He blasted Ragnaromon back into the cave and then followed. The others flew and ran after him.

"Come on!" Susumu ran after the digimon and the rest of them. Within the cave Rangaromon was having difficulty moving between the rest, which made it easier for the others to push them towards the wall of fire.

"Rising Destroyer!"

"Howling Cannon!"

"Lila Shower!"

"Lightning Javelin!"

"Double Scissor Claws!"

"Savage Emperor!"

As all six attacks hit him Fanglongmon opened the firewall and they watched as Ragnaromon was sent through, the wall of fire closing behind him.

"We did it!" Kasumi cried out jumping up and down. "We really did it!"

"We won!" Koloa jumped up and down with Kasumi, the two lurching each other's hands. "We won!"

"Good job." Fanglongmon nodded. "You really surprised me humans." He looked at the wall of fire. "The darkness has finally been defeated.


	24. Chapter 23- Celebration and Home

Hiroaki sat down on a rock and watched as Gabumon lounged next to him. "We've finally won…" He whispered. "It's over."

Hiroaki looked at the others where they were all goofing off and splashing in the water. Fanglongmon was still in the cave but the rest of them were all chilling outside. "I guess this means we'll be going home soon."

"Hiroaki…" Gabumon sat up. "About you going home…"

"I want you to come with me… We'll figure something out… Maybe you can pretend to be my plushie."

Gabumon laughed. "I would like that, I want to stay with you."

"Me as well." Hiroaki grinned. "I want you to always stay at my side."

"Thank you." Gabumon laughed.

"We all want our partners to stay with us!" Kokoa called over.

"But it could be dangerous for them." Tomoaki looked over at Tentomon. "It's not like they are normal in our world."

"We could have everyone stay in their in-training form, they will be safer to stay like that." Kasumi recommended. "Plus they are all so cute like that!" She hugged Lalamon. "Of course my Lalamon could stay like this and she would be fine!"

"Lucky you." Kaito shook his head.

"I'm sure Betamon would be fine as well." Kasumi pointed out. "Right Betamon!"

"Sure…" Betamon whispered. He seemed the most weakened and calmest one of them.

"Betamon?" Kaito asked

"Will we even be able to leave and get to your world?" Betamon whispered.

"I guess we would have to ask Fanglongmon." Kokoa looked towards the cave.

"What is taking that digimon so long anyways?" Susumu walked towards them. Agumon followed him. "Why don't we go talk to him instead of wait?"

"Because of how hot it is in there." Hiroaki sighed. "None of us want to stay in there, but you can go in there if you want."

"I don't really want to either." He sighed.

"Don't want what?" They all looked up as Fanglongmon can out.

"Fanglongmon!" Kasumi rushed towards him. "We wanted to know if you could open a way for us to get home!"

"Of course I can, that is simple for me."

"That's great!" Hiroaki grinned and looked at Gabumon. "And can we take our digimon with us? I dont' want to leave my partner. None of us do."

"Hm… That will be a little tricky but I guess I can."

"Why would it be tricky?" Tomoaki asked. "Can't you just open a door or something?"

"Yes and no." Fanglongmon said calmly. "I have to open the gate for the digimon more so than for you humans. Because you see you humans aren't technically here. You are just here mentally so I must allow you a path to get back home."

"What do you mean mentally?" Tomoaki asked.

"Your mind is what is here and it has taken a physical form but you have to get back to your body. If you don't take the right path you could lose your memories and you wouldn't be able to meet back up with your partner. If I open up the path you must go there right away. Then I will send your partners through a separate door that will allow them to physically go to your world. But be aware once I open a path I can't guarantee you will be able to come back. I can't open a gate from your world, only from this side. Do you agree to that?"

"Yes." Everyone nodded together.

"We just want to stay with our partners." Agumon grinned. "We don't need to come back."

"Unless it's together and then we'll find our own way." Gabumon nodded.

"Very well, but be aware that the human's world is darker and more dangerous than you will ever know." Fanglongmon nodded. "Give me a short time and I will open your way home humans."

Fanglongmon moved a short distance away from them muttering to himself about how he couldn't wait for some peace and quiet.

"We are really going to do it!" Kokoa grinned.

"It's interesting." Tomoaki was looking at his arm. "This is just out convoys mess projecting a physical form... I wonder if we can manipulate our appearance."

"Why would you want to do that?" Hiroaki asked.

"Just curious." Tomoaki shrugged.

"I just can't wait to get home. I'm sure my family has been worrying about me." Kaito looked at Betamon and smiled. "I can't wait to introduce you to them!"

"Yeah..." Betamon whispered.

"Betamon are you sure you are okay?" Kaito asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm... Fine..." Betamon's voice seemed to get darker.

"Is he getting sick?" Kokoa asked looking over.

"I wonder if you could take him to a vet?" Tomoaki looked at the sky. "But that might cause problems."

"What's a vet?" Betamon grumbled.

"Betamon?" Kaito asked.

Betamon began to glow, but instead of glowing with a bright light it was glowing darker and grey. "Betamon…. digivolve to…." Betamon's voice was dark. "MegaSeadramon!" They all watched as he grew larger into his ultimate form, the difference was covering his body was dark spots… just like the enemies they had fought up to now.

"BETAMON!" Kaito cried out.


	25. Chapter 24- The End

Hiroaki backed away a couple steps when he noticed MegaSeadramon moving. The darkness that covered him wasn't good. He could tell right away that MegaSeadramon had been possessed by the same darkness of the others.

"How is this possible?!" Tomoaki gasped. "We sealed Ragnaromon away!"

"Bet- MegaSeadramon!" Kaito took a step forward. "Come on buddy! Snap out of this! It's me… Kaito!"

"Hello Kaito…" MegaSeardramon laughed. "My weak little partner."

"Huh?" Kaito blinked. "MegaSeadramon?"

"Don't you understand?" The large sea monster laughed. "I digivolved on my own! I don't need you anymore! You are just holding me back! I could even get all the way to Mega like this! I don't need you anymore!"

"But… We are friends…"

"Friends?" MegaSeadramon laughed again. That laughter was really starting to annoy Hiroaki. "You think just because I needed you that makes us friends. I don't need you, I see that now. You are nothing except an annoyance now."

"But… After everything we did…." Kaito was starting to cry.

"Don't listen to him!" Kokoa yelled at MegaSeadramon. "It's the darkness I'm sure we can figure a way to fix him."

"You think so?" MegaSeadramon laughed. "Lightning Javelin!" To everyone's surprise the attack went straight through Kaito. A look of shock covered everyone's face while Kaito just looked on blankly. His eyes even looked glazed over.

"KAITO!" Kasumi cried out.

"B… Beta….mon…" Kaito's body began to fade and turn into a small gust of air.

"What happened to him?" Tomoaki gasped.

"His mind was erased from this plane of existence." Fanglongmon came walking out. "He will not be able to return in that way again… But he will be alright back in your world. He just won't remember anything… That might be for the best." Fanglongmon growled. "For it would be painful to remember a painful betrayal like that."

"Fanglongmon!" Kokoa gasped.

"You gate is opened. Go through… I will deal with this dark one." They all looked over their shoulders towards where he had come from. A single door sat in the middle of the area. It was open with no door. A black nothingness was covering the doorway of the door. "GO!"

"But MegaSeadramon…" Kokoa whispered.

"You think you can protect them?" MegaSeadramon laughed. "Lighting Javelin!" The attack went right through Kokoa's stomach.

"KOKOA!" Falcomon cried out as she too turned into a gust of air. "NO!" Falcomon flew straight towards MegaSeadramon. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

MegaSeadramon laughed and easily swatted the little bird away. As soon as Falcomon was knocked aside it seemed to cause the dedigivolving process. "Now to deal with the annoying little bug." MegaSeadramon laughed. "Mega Ice Blast!"

Yokomon cried out before reverting back into a digiegg.

"No way!" Tomoaki gasped. "Tentomon get to the door!" The two started running.

"I'll help you Fanglongmon!" Susumu held up his digivice. "COME ON AGUMON!"

"RIGHT! AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO RIZEGREYMON!"

"You think I'm worried about you now?" MegaSeadramon laughed. "You are nothing to me now! And I wonder how you would feel if you lost your precious little human?!"

"SUSUMU RUN!" RizeGreymon yelled.

"Hiroaki come on!" Gabumon grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"No you don't!" MegaSeadramon yelled.

"I won't let you!" Fanglongmon slammed into MegaSeadramon. "You won't succeed! I won't let darkness back into our world!"

"COME ON RIZEGREYMON!" Susumu yelled. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"SHUT UP!" MegaSeadramon's tail swept out nailing Susumu and sending him flying into Tomoaki, who had almost reached the doorway. The two tumbled away together and slammed into a tree.

"We won't let you hurt our friends!" Tentomon yelled flying into the path of the two boys.

Hiroaki couldn't move. He was scared and frozen into place. He was aware of Gabumon trying to pull him but he couldn't help himself. They were all going to die. That was the only thought running through his head.

"COME ON!" This time it was Kasumi who had grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the door. "We have to get out of here!"

"Electro Shocker!" Tentomon shot the small charged up ball at MegaSeadramon but the Sea Monster pushed Fanglongmon in the path.

"MEGA ICE BLAST!" Tentomon screamed out as he too was reverted into a digi egg.

"TENTOMON!" Tomoaki cried out.

"Oh yes you two."

"SUSUMU RUN!" RizeGreymon yelled as he ran towards MegaSeadramon, but it was too late.

"Lightning Javelin!" The attack went straight through both boys.

"NO!" RizeGreymon cried out as the two turned into a gust of air.

"No!" Kasumi cried out. She was shaking in fear. Hiroaki could feel her fear shaking her body.

"Keep going!" Lalamon said. "Gabumon and I will stop him!"

"Right! Keep running Hiroaki."

"But-!"

"You have to get home… So you can remember… So we can meet again. Promise me!"

"I promise…." Hiroaki felt tears forming. "I promise…" He gripped Kasumi's hand tigher. "Come on Kasumi!"

"Our turn to help!" Lalamon said spinning around.

"Right." Gabumon nodded.

"Lalamon digivolve to… Lilamon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to… Machgaogamon!"

"MEGASEADRAMON!" Rizegreymon roared and charged towards his once friend.

"And now you fall." MegaSeadramon laughed and shoved Fanglongmon into Rizegreymon, knocking the two backwards and causing Rizegreymon to revert back to Agumon.

"How is he so strong?!" Kasumi cried out.

"The darkness… I'm sure that is what is strengthening him."

"But we were able to defeat Rangaromon!" She glanced over her shoulder. "Why can't we defeat MegaSeadramon?"

Hiroaki didn't want to answer that question. He knew why… It was because they hadn't been all working together to start with and MegaSeadramon had taken advantage of that, taking them out one by one. They might have Fanglongmon helping but they weren't used to fighting with him and he wasn't used to fighting with them. It left them weak and divided.

"NO LILAMON!" Hiroaki looked over his shoulder as Kasumi cried out. Lilamon had been thrown into Agumon, who had just been standing up, the two collapsed reverting down into their in-training form.

"And now they fall. Mega Ice Blast!" The blast hit both digimon and reduced them into digi eggs.

"NO!" Kasumi cried out, drawing MegaSeadramon's attention.

"I won't let you harm these last two!" Fanglongmon and Machgaogamon slammed into MegaSeadramon.

"Lalamon!" Kasumi pulled away from Hiroaki and started running back towards the egg that had been her partner.

"KASUMI COME BACK!" Hiroaki yelled after her.

"YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT ME!" Hiroaki froze as MegaSeadramon threw Fanglongmon off, right on top of Kasumi. A small gust of air blew out from under the large digimon.

"No…" Hiroaki froze. He was all alone. All of his friends were gone. It was over… They had failed.

"HIROAKI RUN!" Machgaogamon yelled at him. "YOU PROMISED!"

Hiroaki looked over as Machgaogamon worked to stop MegaSeadramon on his own. He didn't stop to think, he just ran. He had to get away. He had to get home… He would find the others there… He would remind them of what happened…. And they would return. They would find the digi eggs and save their partners… They could be saved right? They had to be able to be saved!

"You really think you can stand against me by yourself?"

"I will protect my partner!"

"You will fail!" Hiroaki refused to look back as he heard Machgagaomon cry out. He didn't want to see his friend… His best friend fall.

"H-Hiro-aki…" That was Tsunomon's voice. "Ru-." It was cut off but Hiroaki couldn't look back, the door was right in front of him. It was getting hard to see through the cloud of tears. Hiroaki reached out.

I have to reach it! I have to reach it! I have to-! Hiroaki froze as he felt a pain in his back. Was this what everyone else had felt? The pain actually didn't hurt as much as he thought…. In fact he was starting to feel sleepy. Hiroaki felt the doorframe along his finger tips. The door… Why was he… That's right he had to… He had to… His fingers reached for the path home. He had to…

Hiroaki jerked up covered in sweat. He felt like he had just had a horrible nightmare… But he couldn't remember it. He touched his face wiping away the sweat and found tear. He couldn't understand why he was crying it didn't make sense to him. Hiroaki stood up and headed to the bathroom. He felt awful.

"Hiroaki?" His mom called from down the hallway. "Hiroki Hida is calling."

"Oh.. Ok…" He walked down and took the phone from his mom. "Hey."

"It didn't work." Hiroki sounded depressed.

"What didn't?"

"My program! Remember I showed you!"

Hiroaki tried to remember but it felt fuzzy. "Sorry I can't remember."

"Oh…" Hiroki sounded even more depressed. "Never mind then… See you around…. Bye." The phone beeped as Hiroki hung up. Strangely Hiroaki felt like he had just lost his friend… And even more strangely he felt like this wasn't the first time. He shook his head trying to clear his head. He felt like he was going crazy. Maybe he just needed some food.


	26. Epilouge

_A dream long forgotten, not even a dream anymore. A strange feeling. At some small points hints of the dream will come to mind but other times it feels like it never happened. Did it really ever happen? It's hard to tell. But sometimes something can jog a memory._

Hiroaki stood staring up at the sky. He watched as his sons, Matt and TK, fought with their digimon partners. It was such a strange thing to watch the fight happen. They were fighting against some digimon called the dark masters. Nancy, his x-wife, stood at his side praying for their sons. It was a rough journey for them, what was probably many days for the kids was passing in just simple minutes for him and the rest of the earth.

Strangely Hiroaki couldn't stop thinking about the sea dragon of the dark masters. He felt like he knew him… Just like he felt like he had known Gabumon, his son's partner. When he had come home from work the other night, after his first encounter with a digimon, he had known what Gabumon's name was. And he hadn't been scared. He still didn't understand that either. He just knew that that sea monster made him angry, more angry than the other three digimon.

"Come on Matt." Hiroaki tightened his fist. "You can do it… I know you kids can. You have to work together!"

Hiroaki watched as the kids meet up with a small pink flying digimon. That digimon also felt familiar. Why? He had never met a digimon before the Myotismon event. Hadn't he? He had never seen a digimon before. But then why did he feel like he had? Especially that MetalSeadramon… and why did he keep wanting to call him MegaSeadramon?

"TK!" Nancy cried out as MetalSeadramon came after the kids and the large whale they were riding with.

"Come on son!" Hiroaki watched angrily. "You can do it!"

Matt and TK didn't take out the Sea monster digimon instead it was the boy… Tai… Who strangely reminded him of someone, but Hiroaki couldn't put his finger on who. He glanced over where a man who looked similar to Tai stood with his wife watching the kids. He felt like he should know him… He should shouldn't he? His name was on the tip of his tongue.

"Look!" Nancy drew his attention back to the sky as Matt and Tai started fighting. "Oh why are they fighting each other?!"

That also felt familiar. But Hiroaki had never fought with his friends, hadn't he? He felt so confused. Why was he so confused? He had dealt with the digimon till now and it hadn't confused him until now.

"WHy is Matt leaving TK?!" Nancy yelled up at the sky.

"KARI!" The woman next to the man who felt familiar cried out. The little girl had fallen sick. Hiroaki looked back at them again. Susumu was gripping… Susumu… How had he known his name? And why did he feel so familiar.

"Matt did it!" Nancy drew his attention back to the sky. Matt and MetalGarurumon had defeated the dark master Puppetmon.

"Way to go son!" Hiroaki grinned. They were going to do it. They had defeated three now… One left… And then it would all be over… They would be able to come home. Their journey continued on and everything seemed mostly fine… until Matt seemed to be wrapped in a darkness. Hiroaki felt Nancy tense next to him, but all he felt was anger. It was as it he knew that darkness… No he didn't know it, he knew where it came from… But he didn't… how could he…

Hiroaki smiled as Gabumon pulled Matt out of darkness. That was what a partner was for, to help you. But no… how would Hiroaki know that. He couldn't… Hiroaki shook his head and watched as the kids each slowly got turned into a keychain. It was horrible, but then TK managed to save them all. And together they defeated the last dark master.

"They did it!" Nancy cried out. "They can come home."

"No… It's not over." Hiroaki whispered. He didn't know how he knew that but he did. He knew there was something else. And a moment later he discovered he was right as the sky went completely dark and a hideous digimon came out. And this one also felt familiar. Rangaromon… That was the name he felt it should have, but instead it called itself Apocalymon. And he was strong…. He was defeating the children.

"Believe in yourself!" Hiroaki called out. He didn't know where this knowledge came from. "You can do it!"

"Come on!" Nancy cried out.

"YOU CAN DO IT TAI! DON'T GIVE UP!" That was Susumu.

Hiroaki watched the screen thinking about Susumu, maybe he should get to know that man. He felt like they could be friends…. He didn't' know why but he was sure he could.

And then it ended and the sky began to turn back to normal as the kids won and the two worlds began to fix themselves. Hiroaki looked up as the last bits of the digital world began to close up and disappear from his sight.

**You promised! **

Hiroaki froze as a familiar voice seemed to echo in his head and he took a step forward. "Gabumon…" He whispered but his attention was drawn out of his faint fuzzy memory as he noticed the kids returning. He pushed aside the strange feelings and ran towards his sons. He felt like they both needed him, they would feel so sad after saying goodbye to their friends… He felt he could understand that…

_A dream…. it must have been nothing more…. Maybe… _

**Author Notes**

So what did you think? I hope you liked this and were able to recognize some of the connections I made to the original series. I'll go over them now in case you didn't.

Each of the original digidestined is related to one of the second generation (digimon adventure) kids

Tai and Kari=Susumu is his dad

Matt and TK= Hiroaki is his dad

Izzzy= Tomoaki is his dad

Sora= Kokoa is her aunt

Joe= Kaito is his uncle

Mimi= Kasumi is her aunt

The introduction of our old friend Leomon, of course this is too early for him to be so strong. So instead he was in his rookie form, Liollmon

Centarusmon is the same who was guarding the ruins of the digivice, he of course will be the one to make the ruins

Ragnaromon is the weaker version of Apoclamon. After many more years behind the firewall he will gain the strength to become Apoclamon.

Benjamin is one of Genai's people, more will be revealed in the digimon adventures sequel I am writing after this

Piximon met and trained both of the sets of digidestined

Now for the eggs, the ones in chapter 17, each of them are familiar

One becomes Piedmon (the one that hatched), one becomes Myotismon and one becomes Devimon

The darkness that affects the digimon is the same who affected Sora and Matt

Betamon is the one who eventually became MetalSeadramon, one of the dark masters


End file.
